


Once Upon A Time

by Eladar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eladar/pseuds/Eladar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как погибли родители, дальняя родственница Корнелиуса Фаджа приезжает в Хогвартс. Шляпа распределяет ее на Слизерин. Едва затянувшаяся рана от потери родных людей, межфакультетская вражда, пасмурная погода и равнодушно-строгий декан — может, всё это надо просто пережить? Ведь близких уже не вернуть, погоду не изменить, на других факультетах полно интересных личностей, а Снейпу просто скучно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

Самолет мягко приземлился на посадочную полосу и, чуть качнувшись, сбросил скорость, постепенно останавливаясь, пока окончательно не застыл напротив терминала Хитроу. Елена Грейс отвела взгляд от толстого иллюминатора, в который упорно бился фирменный английский дождь, и поднялась со своего места в бизнес-классе. Взяв маленькую темно-синюю сумочку и купленный в последний момент перед вылетом зонтик, она прошла к выходу, с неудовольствием покосилась на плачущее небо, спустилась по лестнице и села на переднее место стоящего рядом с самолётом автомобиля. 

— Мисс Форсайт? — скорее подтвердил, чем осведомился сидящий на заднем сиденье крупный мужчина в безупречном костюме-тройке. Он кивнул шоферу, и тот плавно отъехал от самолета. 

— Она самая, — отозвалась Елена, не без интереса разглядывая салон шикарной машины. — Мои вещи?..

— О них позаботятся. Я — Джон Бэйтс, ваш сопровождающий. Я доставлю вас в Хогвартс...

Елена вздохнула. Хогвартс. Меньше всего она хотела вновь оказаться в учебном заведении. Тем более здесь, в дождливой и хмурой Англии. _Вот если бы родители были живы... Не пришлось бы тогда никуда переезжать и начинать все с чистого листа. Жила бы себе в Америке и ни о чем не думала..._ Елена снова вздохнула. Она уже оправилась от смерти своих родителей, хотя и не простила их — как они могли бросить её, оставить одну в этом недружелюбном мире?..

— Мисс Форсайт? Вы меня слышите? — Бэйтс повысил голос, заметив, что девушка задумалась и не обращает внимания на его слова. 

— Да-да, — Елена едва заметно вздрогнула и моргнула. — Прошу прощения. 

— Я говорил, что сначала нам надо будет заглянуть в Косой переулок и купить вам всё необходимое. И, так как поезд, перевозящий учеников, уже уехал, нам придётся трансгрессировать до границы Хогвартса. Там нас встретят. 

— Хорошо, — рассеянно отозвалась Елена. — Очень хорошо. 

— И ещё кое-что. Министр просил передать свои извинения за то, что он не смог встретить вас... 

— О, всё в порядке, так ему и скажите. Я прекрасно понимаю, у него полно дел, — перебила Джона Елена. — И вообще, он не обязан этого делать. 

— Я передам ваши слова, — кивнул Бэйтс. 

Форсайт прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклу и закрыла глаза. Мысли в голове внезапно иссякли, оставляя долгожданную пустоту. Тяжелым одеялом навалилась усталость. 

Дождь продолжал стучаться в окна автомобиля, бесшумно двигающегося по дороге навстречу Лондону.

● ● ●

Скрутившись в невообразимую петлю, внутренности через мгновение вернулись на свои места. Елена сглотнула и с усилием отпустила широкую ладонь Бэйтса, сделав глубокий вдох и сдерживая тошноту. Вот она и в Хогвартсе; вернее, рядом с ним. В каком-то жутком лесу, с вероятными обитателями которого ей совершенно не хотелось знакомиться. 

— Ну и где мы? — окончательно придя в себя, вяло поинтересовалась Елена, оглядываясь по сторонам и убирая выбившуюся рыжую прядку обратно в прическу. Рукава купленной мантии всколыхнулись, обнажая тонкую кисть.

— Запретный лес, — просто ответил Бэйтс. — Нас уже ждут, пойдёмте. 

— Кто ждет? — усомнилась Елена, ещё раз осмотревшись. — Тут только деревья. 

Тёмные кроны неприветливо шумели, но ветра не было и в помине. Где-то вдалеке хрустел валежник, что-то жалобно пела на одной ноте ночная птица, и только первые звёзды молчаливо висели на небосклоне.

Бэйтс усмехнулся. 

_Очень смешно..._

— О, его вы точно заметите. Идёмте. 

Елена, капризно закатив глаза, двинулась за ним. Её изрядно утомил поход по магазинам Косого переулка: хоть людей там было и не очень много, бесконечные полки с учебниками и прочими атрибутами учебного процесса вызывали глухое раздражение, отдающее глубоко запрятанной болью. 

_Я так любила ходить по магазинам с мамой..._

Пройдя пару десятков метров по шелестящей листве, Бэйтс вдруг остановился и поднял руку в приветственном жесте. К крайнему удивлению Елены, небольшая гора вдалеке помахала в ответ. Елена протерла глаза, но ничего не изменилось: к ним приближалась... приближалось... 

— Хагрид, добрый вечер! — дружелюбно крикнул Бэйтс, бросив быстрый взгляд на застывшую Елену. 

— И вам того же, сэр, — не менее дружелюбно отозвался огромный мужчина, которого Елена поначалу приняла за гору. — А, гляжу, обещанная новенькая! Я — Хагрид, лесничий. Приятно познакомиться! — он протянул огромную волосатую лапищу. Елена осторожно сжала пару грубых пальцев. 

— Мне тоже, — пробормотала она, машинально отдергивая руку. — Не знала, что тут есть великаны, — тихо добавила она, обращаясь то ли к самой себе, то ли к Бэйтсу. 

— Я полувеликан, по мамашиной линии, — у лесничего оказался прекрасный слух. — Великанов тут нет вовсе, они попрятались давно. 

Елена промолчала, разглядывая меховой плащ Хагрида. Из кармана справа явно торчала чья-то тушка.

— Так, Хагрид, вот сумки мисс Форсайт. Это её покупки. А основной багаж уже должны были доставить, — деловито произнес Бэйтс, передавая вещи лесничему. 

— Да-да, он уже в замке, — протяжно отозвался Хагрид, забирая пакеты из рук Джона. — Э-э, Елена? — отчего-то неуверенно протянул он, повернувшись к ней. 

— Да? — она подняла брови, глядя в тёмные глаза под нависшими бровями. 

— Ты... э-э... пешочком прогуляться не хочешь? 

_Ещё десять шагов по этому лесу — и я просто лягу и больше не встану._

— Не уверена, — покачала головой Елена, сдерживая вздох. 

— Сейчас позову фестрала, — пробормотал Хагрид, поднимая голову и разглядывая оживившиеся кроны деревьев. Он поднёс пальцы ко рту и как-то по особенному свистнул, продолжая глядеть наверх.

Елена по привычке посмотрела на часы, тонкие стрелки которых светились, указывая на цифры. 

_Хочу домой._

— Поезд уже пришёл, все сейчас собираются в главном зале, — проинформировал её Бэйтс, правильно истолковав взгляд Елены. 

— И мне тоже туда надо? — жалобно спросила она, стараясь не думать об уставших ногах. 

— Боюсь, что да, мисс, — отозвался сопровождающий. В его голосе не было сочувствия, да Елене его и не требовалось. — Такова традиция. Вас определят на один из четырех факультетов, который станет... — он помедлил, — должен стать вашим новым домом. 

_Как это место вообще может быть чьим-то домом?_

— Чудесно, — протянула Грейс, борясь с желанием закрыть лицо руками и заплакать. — Всегда мечтала. 

Послышался лёгкий шелест, и с небес, будто призрак, спустился огромный вороной конь. Тончайшая кожа безжалостно обтягивала каждую косточку, становясь почти прозрачной в области гигантских крыльев. На спине гребнями торчали остистые отростки позвонков. В белёсых глазах застыла сама смерть.

— Фестрал, — восхищенно произнесла Елена, делая несколько шагов к замершему существу и кончиками пальцев дотрагиваясь до неожиданно тёплой кожи. — Только в книжках читала... 

_Впрочем, несколькими месяцами раньше я бы его не увидела._

Хагрид удивлённо поднял брови. 

— Так, значит, ну, ты его видишь? — пробасил он, глядя, как Елена поглаживает склонившего шею фестрала. 

_К сожалению._

— Вижу, — просто отозвалась она, на мгновение задержав ладонь на чуть вибрирующем позвоночнике. — Вижу, — прошептала она, почувствовав, как фестрал поворачивает к ней голову. 

Вся горечь, комом подкатившая к горлу, вдруг куда-то ушла, выравнивая дыхание Елены. Она заглянула в светлые, лишенные зрачков глаза фестрала и внезапно поняла, что чувствует давно покинувшее её спокойствие.

Фестрал склонил передние ноги, и Елена, придерживая мантию и схватившись за длинную жёсткую гриву, без труда забралась на него, обхватив ногами поджарый круп и упершись коленями в основания крыльев, как будто делала это всю жизнь. Она немного поёрзала, устраиваясь поудобнее, оправила мантию, а потом посмотрела на Бэйтса. 

— Спасибо за помощь, — искренне поблагодарила она. — Мой привет министру.

Бэйтс кивнул. 

— Удачи, мисс. Думаю, мы ещё увидимся. — Он повернулся к Хагриду. — Всего хорошего. 

— И вам, Джон, — благодушно отозвался лесничий, покачивая огромной головой. 

Бэйтс задумчиво посмотрел на небо, бросил быстрый взгляд на Елену и бесшумно исчез, чуть всколыхнув опавшие листья.

— В какой стороне замок? — Елена, окончательно освоившись на спине фестрала, посмотрела на Хагрида. — Я так поняла, мне надо успеть на какую-то церемонию. 

Он закивал. Торчащие волоски в его бороде закачались в такт движениям. 

— Да-да, самое важное, так сказать, событие, — Хагрид тряхнул пакетами. — Тенебрус знает, куда лететь, ты только держись крепче, а то и до беды недалеко, — он покачал головой, видимо, вспоминая о каком-то инциденте. 

— Вам не будет сложно с?.. — Елена скептически посмотрела на гору пакетов в руках Хагрида. 

— Пустяки, — Хагрид махнул рукой, и из пакета вывалился учебник. — Ох, чтоб тебя, мои извинения, сейчас...

Елена крепче стиснула коленями круп и легонько потянула фестрала за гриву. Ей больше не хотелось находиться в этом лесу. Ей вообще не хотелось тут находиться. 

Фестрал, взмахнув длинными кожистыми крыльями, резко взмыл в ночное небо, обдав Хагрида холодком. Елена как можно крепче прижалась к тёплой коже, изо всех сил вцепившись в длинную гриву. Впрочем, страха она не чувствовала; только восторг и невероятное ощущение свободы. Свежий воздух бил прямо в лицо, мантия хлопала на ветру, но Елена, повернув голову на бок, улыбалась: отчего-то именно сейчас ей было хорошо. 

Хагрид, проводив взглядом быстро исчезнувший силуэт, со вздохом двинулся к замку. 

— Слизерин, как пить дать, — бормотал он, глядя на приближающиеся огни.


	2. Крашеная?..

Парой нехитрых движений размяв затёкшую от полёта шею, Елена выпрямила спину, сделала глубокий вдох и проскользнула в приоткрывшуюся створку главной двери. На мгновение она, замерев, закрыла глаза, ослеплённая ярким светом, льющимся со всех сторон огромного холла замка: сверху, справа, слева и даже снизу, отражаясь в узорчатом мраморном полу и бликами пробегая по массивной лестнице с широкими ступенями. Потолок терялся где-то наверху, поддерживаемый прямыми толстыми колоннами, а каменные стены едва заметно блестели, будто оттуда, изнутри, так и рвалась наружу магия. 

Елена поморгала, давая зрачкам время для аккомодации, а потом с интересом огляделась по сторонам, отметив далёкий гул голосов. 

_А тут неплохо._

— О, мисс Форсайт, вот и вы, — пожилая, но статная и явно властная волшебница быстрым шагом спустилась с лестницы и подошла к Елене. Складки её изумрудной мантии красиво развевались, создавая впечатление, будто волшебница скользит над поверхностью пола. — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! — она окинула Елену взглядом и, видимо, осталась довольна: уголки тонких суховатых губ чуть поднялись. — Я — профессор МакГонагалл, декан одного из факультетов. 

_Готова поспорить, все её тут боятся._

— Честь для меня, профессор, — Елена вежливо качнула головой, и непослушная прядка снова выбилась из пучка. — Я так поняла, мне надо пройти какой-то отбор?.. — она вопросительно посмотрела на МакГонагалл, внутри слегка содрогнувшись: почему нельзя было всё сделать по-тихому?

_Зачем обязательно устраивать шоу? Или это на самом деле испытание? Как гладиаторские бои и всё в таком духе..._

Профессор кивнула. Шляпа с широкими краями глубокого зелёного оттенка качнулась в такт. 

— Вас определят на один из факультетов. Думаю, вы примерно представляете систему; я слышала, в Ильверморни тоже есть разделение, — в её голосе проскользнул интерес. 

— Так и есть, — подтвердила Елена. — Но у нас достаточно встать посередине главного вестибюля, и символ подходящего факультета сам тебя выберет. 

— В Хогвартсе похожий принцип... — МакГонагалл вдруг нахмурилась, прислушиваясь. — Думаю, уже пора. Нам туда, — она плавным жестом указала на резные створки дверей главного зала. 

Елена нервно сжала ладони в кулаки, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает холодок. 

_Мерлин, там же наверняка столько народу... А вдруг у меня неподходящая мантия? Вдруг тут надо как-то по-особенному приветствовать остальных?.._

МакГонагалл явно почувствовала душевные метания Елены. Она замедлила шаг, а потом едва заметно дотронулась до её плеча. 

— Это не сложнее, чем встать в центре вестибюля, — негромко произнесла она, и в глубине её мудрых зелёных глаз мелькнуло сочувствие. — Вы справитесь. 

_Ну, раз не будет гладиаторских боёв, то у меня есть все шансы не опозориться._

Елена благодарно улыбнулась, стараясь, чтобы это получилось не слишком вымученно. Она глубоко вздохнула, досчитала до десяти, и в этот момент двери зала со скрипом открылись, явив Елене невероятных размеров зал. 

Тысячи свечей, тонких и толстых, длинных и с мизинец размеров будто плавали в прохладном воздухе, бросая колеблющиеся отсветы на каменные стены. Четыре нескончаемых стола были заполнены учениками, и от их гомона свечи слегка покачивались, заставляя тени на стенах двигаться, будто по камню одна за одной проходили волны. В самом конце зала стоял ещё один стол, перпендикулярно остальным четырём, за которым сидели преподаватели. Елена сразу же разглядела мощный силуэт Хагрида, но чтобы понять, как выглядели остальные, надо было подойти поближе. 

Гул, стоящий в зале, потихоньку стих, моментально сменившись на шепотки и выразительно-удивлённые взгляды. 

_Мерлин, помоги._

МакГонагалл привычным уверенным шагом направилась вперёд, и Елена решила не отставать. Она в который раз подавила желание поправить причёску и, высоко подняв голову, двинулась вслед за профессором по проходу между столами, физически ощущая на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. 

_Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. Просто иди вперёд. Ещё каких-то несколько метров..._

— Это ещё кто? — услышала Елена слева, но даже не дёрнулась. 

— Новенькая? — предположил кто-то с другой стороны. 

— Опоздавшая?

— Может, преподавательница?

— Мракоборец? 

— Почему у её мантии такие рукава?

— Интересно, крашеная?..

И ещё, и ещё, раз за разом, шелест вопросов и предположений, нелестных замечаний и восхищённых выдохов — Елена чувствовала, что ещё немного, и её щёки зальются алым.

_Только не это, пожалуйста, Мерлин, смилуйся!_

Последние несколько метров — и вот она уже на небольшом подиуме, рядом с изящной трибуной, на которой красовалась сова. Елена быстрым взглядом скользнула по преподавательскому столу, но от волнения не могла различить лиц, только мешанину красок. Хагрид по-прежнему выделялся большим тёмным пятном, и Елена вдруг подумала, что он напоминает медведя. 

За трибуной стоял высокий пожилой волшебник с длинной окладистой бородой и хитро сверкающими очками-половинками. Его серая мантия, мерцая, ниспадала до самого пола, а глубоко посаженные светло-голубые глаза пристально смотрели на Елену.

_Кажется, это и есть директор._

— А вот и мисс Форсайт, — Дамблдор приветственно простёр руку, приглашая Елену встать рядом с ним. От него едва заметно пахло лимоном и старыми книгами. — Итак, позвольте вам представить нашу новую ученицу — Елена Грейс Форсайт, прямо из Америки! — он чуть приобнял Елену за плечи. Пальцы у него были длинные и тонкие, исчерченные причудливой вязью морщин. — Прошу любить и жаловать! 

Елена, не рискнув смотреть на учеников, упёрлась взглядом в витражную полуарку над входом в зал. У неё дрожали колени, и она мысленно искренне поблагодарила Бэйтса, который посоветовал ей надеть мантию сразу же после примерки. 

Дамблдор сжал её плечи, будто успокаивая. 

— Раз первокурсники уже распределены, теперь настала ваша очередь. — Елена видела его лицо совсем близко и не могла отвести взгляд от пронзительно-молодых глаз Дамблдора. — Наденьте шляпу, прошу вас, — он подал ей какое-то пыльное тёмное старьё, и Елена будто очнулась. 

_Это ещё что?.._

Елена повертела в руках грязную остроконечную шляпу, безуспешно попытавшись подсчитать количество заплаток, некоторые из которых совсем не подходили по цвету. 

_На новую финансирования не хватает?_

Чувствуя, как потихоньку начинают алеть щёки, Елена с неохотой натянула шляпу на голову, стараясь не думать о том, на головах скольких людей она побывала. 

_Что за унизительный способ распределения?_

— Хм-м, любопытно и вовсе не унизительно, — услышала она скрипучий голос. — Шестикурсница, значит... Куда же тебя направить? Когтевран? Слишком уж непоседлива и заносчива. Как тебе Гриффиндор? 

_Мерлин, просто избавьте меня от всего этого..._

— Куда угодно, — прошептала Елена. — Только быстрее. 

— О!.. — шляпа помолчала, размышляя. — Слизерин! — объявила она чуть погодя, и Елена с облегчением стащила её со своей головы. 

_Надо будет вымыть волосы. Дважды._

— Слизерин? — полувопросительно произнес Дамблдор, бережно принимая шляпу. — Что же, поприветствуйте нового члена факультета Слизерин! 

Ученики вяло захлопали, и Елена посмотрела на Дамблдора в ожидании дальнейших указаний. 

_Мерлин, пусть это будет окончанием распределения!_

— Вам туда, мисс Форсайт, — волшебник чуть подтолкнул Елену к столу под зелеными флагами. На изумрудной ткани свернулась серебристая змея, и Елена про себя удивилась: вот так совпадение. 

_Интересно, насколько похожи факультеты Рогатого змея и Слизерина? И профессор МакГонагалл теперь мой декан? Хорошо, если так. Она мне понравилась._

У ближайшего края стола сидели первокурсники, не выказывавшие никакого желания освобождать место Елене, поэтому она на мгновение растерянно остановилась, оглядывая стол в надежде увидеть хоть одно свободное местечко. 

_Кажется, унижения не избежать. Может, сесть на пол? Вот это будет по-настоящему эпатажно._

Сидящий в центре стола парень с каштановыми волосами поднял руку и сделал приглашающий жест. Мысленно поблагодарив всех богов, Елена, сделав вид, что так всё и планировалось, уверенно направилась к столу, за которым уже появилось свободное место. Не обращая внимания на взгляды, она как можно изящнее опустилась на скамейку и повернула голову в сторону преподавательского стола. 

_Ну, теперь можно выдохнуть._

Дамблдор всё ещё стоял за трибуной. 

— Кроме новеньких, у нас в этом году обновления в преподавательском составе! — объявил он. Его голос разносился по всему залу, усиленный заклинанием. — Сам профессор Слизнорт принял решение присоединиться к нам в качестве учителя зельеварения, а профессор Снейп займет место преподавателя защиты от темных искусств!

Вот теперь стол слизеринцев захлопал куда активнее, в отличие от всех остальных. Елена недоуменно нахмурилась, оглядывая лица, на которых появились улыбки. 

— Это наш декан, — пояснил ей сидящий напротив парень, тот самый, что махнул ей рукой. Его каштановые волосы мягкими волнами спускались до плеч, обрамляя узкое лицо с благородными чертами. На мантии в районе сердца был приколот небольшой металлический значок. — Он уже давно хотел занять эту должность.

_Значит, мой декан — тот хмурый мужчина. Надеюсь, внутри он добрее, чем выглядит._

— На этом новости заканчиваются, а ужин начинается! — воскликнул Дамблдор, и на столах из ниоткуда возникла еда, сразу же наполнив воздух разными ароматами. Здесь были блюда разной кухни и разных вариаций готовки: отбивные, стейки, жареная картошка, пудинг, овощи, огромная тарелка с разноцветными яблоками, а совсем рядом с первокурсниками примостился жареный поросёнок, обложенный картошкой в мундире. 

_Признаюсь, это впечатляет._

Елена протянула руку к ближайшему кубку, и тот тут же наполнился водой. 

— А профессор МакГонагалл? — обратилась она к парню напротив. 

_Её мантия ведь так подходит этому факультету..._

Тот сначала непонимающе посмотрел на неё, потом хмыкнул. 

— Просто любит зелёный цвет. Она — декан Гриффиндора, — длинноволосый бросил взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола. — Поверь, это к лучшему. 

_Вот уж сомневаюсь._

Елена с сомнением посмотрела на ближайшее к ней блюдо с несколькими видами сыра. Последний раз она обедала в уютном кафе-мороженом Флориана Фортескью в Косом переулке, как раз перед отправлением в Хогвартс. Это было не так давно, но трансгрессия забирала много сил, поэтому сейчас Елене очень хотелось есть. 

_Ладно, думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если я съем пару кусочков. И вон ту отбивную, она выглядит маленькой. И, пожалуй, возьму чашечку с желе..._

— Эй, новенькая! — из приятных размышлений о еде её вырвал задиристый голос.

Елена с недоумением посмотрела на темноволосого парня, сидящего через одного ученика слева от неё. На его тонком бледном лице особенно выделялись глаза: ярко-голубые, обрамленные по-девчачьи длинными ресницами. И сейчас в них светилось любопытство. 

_Так-так, местный лидер?_

— Я слушаю, — холодно произнесла она, смерив его взглядом, который она бы отнесла к категории презрительных. 

_Очень надеюсь, что он тоже отнесёт его к этой же категории._

— Теодор Нотт, — представился слизеринец. — Мы на одном курсе. 

_Вот счастье-то._

— Очень рада, — равнодушно пожала плечами Елена и потянулась за тарелкой с сыром. 

Рядом кто-то насмешливо фыркнул.

— Это ещё не всё, — пробурчал в ответ на фырканье Нотт. 

— Попробуй ещё раз, ага, — насмешливо отозвался его собеседник. 

Елена, завладев сыром, незаметно скосила глаза в сторону комментатора. Высокий парень с прямой спиной и очень светлыми волосами держал в руках точно такую же тарелку с сыром, одновременно продолжая разговаривать с Ноттом о неприступных выскочках. 

_А он ничего._

Она прожевала пару кусочков отменной гауды, а потом нарезала отбивную и добавила немного листьев салата. На тарелках двух девушек, что сидели справа от неё, было несколько помидорок черри. Елена мысленно покачала головой: ну и сила воли. Сама Елена обожала вкусно поесть; особенно ей полюбилась итальянская кухня: все виды пасты, тончайшие пиццы и кальцоне — в Ильверморни Италии был отведён целый стол, от которого Елена во время приёма пищи почти не отходила. 

Покончив с отбивной, Елена аккуратно дотронулась до губ расшитой салфеткой и посмотрела на соседа напротив. 

— Здесь можно уходить пораньше? — осведомилась она, подтягивая к себе кубок. 

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Но скоро уже всё закончится, ещё совсем немного. 

Елена вздохнула. Кажется, тут всех стригут под одну гребёнку. 

Сделав пару глотков прозрачной и отчего-то вкусной воды, Елена рассеянно обвела глазами стол и неожиданно наткнулась на изучающий взгляд блондина. Благо, Елена частенько сталкивалась с подобным, поэтому она несколько секунд выверенно-равнодушно разглядывала его в ответ, а потом повернулась в другую сторону, исследуя учительский стол и стараясь не обращать внимания на непрекращающуюся болтовню двух девушек справа. 

За столом преподавателей было несколько знакомых лиц: Хагрид и профессор МакГонагалл, сидящий посередине на подобии трона Дамблдор и профессор Слизнорт, которого Елена знала достаточно давно: он был знаком с её родителями и даже приезжал в Америку много лет назад. Она отрывочно помнила то время, но в её памяти запечатлелся мягкий смех Слизнорта, его смешная шляпа и большой блестящий перстень на мизинце правой руки. Почувствовав взгляд Елены, Слизнорт поднял голову и, узнав её, чуть улыбнулся и кивнул. Елена улыбнулась в ответ. 

— Вы уже знакомы? — осведомился парень напротив. Он уже тоже закончил со своим ужином и теперь пил клюквенный сок из матово поблескивающего кубка. 

_Тут все такие любопытные?_

— Да, — помедлив и решив не грубить, отозвалась Елена. Всё-таки он помог ей найти место. — Он знал... моих родителей. 

Длинноволосый поднял брови. 

— Знал? — переспросил он. Впрочем, Елена была уверена, что он уже догадался о причине употребления глагола в прошедшем времени. 

Ещё она заметила, что две болтушки справа замолчали, прислушиваясь к их разговору. 

_Что, сплетен не хватает?_

— Их больше нет, — просто ответила Елена и закусила губу: произнести это предложение стоило гораздо бóльших сил, чем казалось. 

_Глубокий вдох, Елена. Не плакать._

Теперь рядом молчали почти все, даже неугомонный Нотт. 

— Мне очень жаль, — сосед опустил взгляд, но тут же его поднял. — Ты хорошо справляешься. 

_Я просто уже выплакала все слёзы._

— Очень по-слизерински — держать всё в себе и не показывать свои слабости, — уважительно добавил длинноволосый. 

Елена против воли фыркнула. 

— По-слизерински, — повторила она. — Честно говоря, мне совершенно плевать, на каком факультете я буду учиться. Мне просто надо как-то прожить эти два года, и так уж получилось, что их я проведу здесь.

_Спасибо за это, Вселенная. Большущее тебе спасибо за то, что проведу два чёртовых года в компании этих британских чванливых детишек, для которых факультет определяет их сущность._

— А почему именно Англия? — кажется, парень не понимал, что Елена не особо жаждала общаться. — Нравятся дожди и туманы? 

_Ага. Пробирают до глубины души._

— У меня тут дальний родственник, — неохотно сообщила Елена, поняв, что так просто она не отделается. 

— Слизнорт? — понятливо протянул сосед. 

— Нет, — покачала головой Елена. — Фадж. 

В их части стола наступила окончательная тишина. Несколько пар глаз с недоверием уставились на Елену. 

— Корнелиус Фадж? Министр магии? — с сомнением уточнил Нотт, прислушивавшийся к их беседе с самого начала. 

— А что такого? — недоуменно ответила вопросом на вопрос Елена, глядя в голубые глаза. — Министр, да, и что с того? 

— Ну, как тебе сказать, — усмехнулся сосед напротив. — Значит, ты, получается, большая шишка?

Елена хмыкнула, но длинноволосый явно не шутил. 

_Британцы..._

— Вовсе нет. Я просто дальняя родственница, — сказала она, подавив желание скрестить руки на груди — уж больно много народа безмолвно участвовали в беседе. 

— И кроме него никого нет? — снова задал вопрос длинноволосый, и Елена вздохнула. 

— Нет, — лаконично ответила она, а потом, не выдержав, добавила: — А ты всех новеньких так допрашиваешь? Не хочешь с первокурсниками поболтать? 

Слева кто-то издал короткий смешок, и Елена краем глаза увидела тонкую улыбку на губах блондина. 

— Меня зовут Дерок Мортимер, — сосед тоже ухмылялся. — Я староста школы. 

Елена кашлянула. 

_Это что-то значит?_

— Э-э-э-э, — протянула она. — Да как скажешь, — и снова потянулась к кубку, жалея, что алкогольные напитки он не воспроизводит. 

Дерок качнул головой, и прядь волос упала ему на лоб. 

— Это значит, что я в какой-то мере отвечаю за всех учеников, — пояснил он. — Конечно, основная роль в этом плане у старост факультетов, — он кивнул куда-то в сторону. — А вообще, мне просто было интересно, — неожиданно признался он, и на его губах заиграла настоящая улыбка. — Такая загадочная, да ещё и из Америки... 

_Возможно, он милый._

— Так бы и сказал, — Елена едва заметно улыбнулась в ответ. — А старосты факультетов это?.. Мне чтобы знать, если вдруг кто-то ещё с распросами подойдёт, — на самом деле, ей просто хотелось удостоверится, что Нотт — не староста. 

_Я тогда попрошу поменять факультет. Даже готова снова поболтать со шляпой._

— Драко Малфой, — холодно отрекомендовался блондин, сверля Елену серыми глазами. 

_Что, красавчик, не понравилось, когда на тебя не обращают внимания? Малфой. Малфой... Где-то я уже..._

Елена прищурилась, чуть склонив голову. 

— Малфой, — пробормотала она, ища сходство черт. — Хотя, в принципе, цвет волос...

— Ты слышала о моей семье? — поднял бровь Драко, и в этот момент Елена вспомнила. Уж больно похожее движение видела она несколько лет назад. 

— Я знакома с Люциусом Малфоем. Твоим отцом, полагаю, — отозвалась она, а в памяти всплыли роскошные мантии и длинные волосы. 

— С моим отцом? — Малфой не выглядел удивлённым, но Елена прекрасно знала, что все свои чувства можно скрыть, владея определенными навыками. 

— Мы виделись в Миннеаполисе на одном из съездов волшебников, — пояснила она и снова понадеялась, что дальнейших вопросов не последует.

— А подробнее? — влез в диалог Нотт, даже приподнявшись на своём месте. Вот он совершенно не скрывал своего любопытства

_А жаль._

— Я помогала своему отцу с визуализацией его доклада. А мистер Малфой, увидев это, попросил меня помочь и ему, — Елена демонстративно не смотрела на Теодора, глядя в глаза Драко. 

Нотт, заметив это, фыркнул. 

— Надо же, — протянул Драко. — И, судя по твоей фамилии, ты тоже из чистокровных? 

_Тут это важно?_

Елена скривила губы. 

— Уж поверь, — она допила воду. — Когда кончится этот дурацкий ужин?..


	3. Чувствуй себя как дома

Шум голосов, от которого колыхались как на ветру свечи, никак не стихал. Казалось, будто молодые волшебники не виделись целую вечность, и теперь им надо было срочно обсудить все имеющиеся новости. Впрочем, спокойные слизеринцы отличались наибольшей чинностью, поэтому впервые за всё время Елена подумала, что этот факультет не так уж и плох. 

_Может, в меня влезет ещё один кусочек этого вишнёвого пирога?.._

Елена уже приготовилась цапнуть последний кусок, когда сидящая справа от неё девушка плотного телосложения повернула к ней голову, качнув собранными в невысокий хвост волосами мышиного цвета. 

— Значит, Америка, — светским тоном произнесла она, будто продолжая начатую беседу. — Трансгрессия или самолетун? — одна подняла резко очерченный подбородок, изучая Елену. 

_Мне б такую непринуждённость._

— Самолёт, — машинально исправила соседку Елена. — Я прилетела на самолёте. На такие дальние расстояния нельзя трансгрессировать. 

— Меня зовут Пэнси Элоиза Паркинсон, но ты можешь звать меня просто Пэнси, — пропустив мимо ушей ответ Елены, продолжила Пэнси Элоиза Паркинсон. — А это — Дафна Гринграсс, — она указала на сидящую рядом блондинку. Та приветливо кивнула. — Мы тоже на шестом курсе. 

_Повезло-то как._

— Нотта с Малфоем ты уже знаешь, — деловито говорил Пэнси, — вон сидит Забини, этот здоровяк — Крэбб, рядом с ним ещё один — это Гойл... 

_А мне-то какое дело?.._

— Мерлин, Паркинсон, ты что, хочешь представить ей весь курс? — поморщился Нотт, прерывая слизеринку. — У меня от твоего голоса сейчас кровь из ушей пойдёт. Ты что, сделала его ещё выше?..

Пэнси вдруг смутилась. 

— Мать говорит, что высокий голос делает меня аристократичнее, — пробормотала она, и Елена едва удержалась от того, чтобы сказать, что не в голосе дело. 

_Если и наживать врагов, то не на своём факультете._

По выражению лица Нотта, Елена поняла, что тот хотел сказать то же самое. Но выразить свои мысли в его случае ему помешал чувствительный пинок по ноге от сидящего напротив Малфоя. 

— Так, значит, ты тоже на шестом курсе? — обратилась Елена к Дероку, не горя желанием и дальше слушать аристократичный голос Пэнси. 

Мортимер отрицательно покачал головой. В его волосы красиво вплетались блики горящих под потолком свеч.

— Седьмой, — поправил он. — Только семикурсник может стать старостой школы. 

_Как будто я должна это знать._

— Тебе тут нравится? — поинтересовалась Елена, выискивая темы для разговора. 

Дерок ненадолго задумался. Между его бровями пролегла глубокая складка, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Скажу так, тут неплохо, — наконец произнёс он. — Хоть и не без маразма. Но это Англия, так что... Не самый худший вариант. 

_Даже боюсь представить, какой худший._

— Ваш декан — какой он? Выглядит строгим, — Елена невольно бросила взгляд на преподавательский стол, но Снейпа там не обнаружила. Зато МакГонагалл что-то яро доказывала Дамблдору, а тот лишь медленно кивал.

— Профессор Северус Снейп, — начал Дерок, сложив руки на столе. — Преподаёт тут зельеварение, но многие годы хочет занять пост преподавателя защиты от тёмных искусств, который по непонятным причинам каждый раз от него ускользал. Но в этом году звёзды сошлись, и теперь желанная должность у него в кармане... — он замолк, глядя на предостерегающее выражение лица Елены. 

_Как он так незаметно подошёл?.._

— Полагаю, обсуждаете назначение профессора Слизнорта? — ледяным голосом произнёс стоящий за спиной Мортимера Снейп. 

Дерок напрягся. 

— Да, сэр, — чинно ответила Елена, посмотрев на Снейпа честными глазами. 

_Да он же меня сейчас убьёт взглядом._

Нотт едва слышно фыркнул. 

— В следующий раз воздержитесь от обсуждения должностей преподавателей и самих преподавателей, — процедил Снейп. — Мисс Форсайт, исходя из того, что рядом с вами находятся оба имеющихся на нашем факультете старосты, полагаю, вы как-нибудь найдёте путь к нашей гостиной и моё личное сопровождение вам не понадобится, — он перевёл взгляд на макушку Мортимера. — Доведите до общего сведения, что пароль на первые несколько недель — «лунный свет». — И, не дожидаясь ответа, Снейп развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. Его черная мантия сердито развевалась за его спиной, будто даже складки были недовольны поведением учеников.

— Как будто холодной водой облили, — прокомментировала Елена, не особо скрывая свои чувства. 

_А потом ещё и на улицу выставили._

Дерок вздохнул. Сидящая рядом Пэнси грустно закивала. 

— Он всегда такой? — спросила Елена, немного понизив тон голоса. 

Мортимер кивнул, предварительно оглядевшись. 

— Даже хуже, — скривил губы притихший Нотт. — Это ещё ладно; хорошо, что отработки не назначил. 

— Но он же ваш декан, — непонимающе произнесла Елена, хмуря брови. — Почему он так с вами? Разве деканы не должны поддерживать и всё такое? 

— Мы долго размышляли, — начал Малфой, и Елена повернулась в его сторону. Он же смотрел куда-то вдаль, сквозь Тео, — и пришли к выводу, что всё дело в травмах детства. Видишь ли, мисс американка, — с издёвкой обратился он к Елене, — у нашего Северуса был оч-чень нелёгкий период, прошедший в стенах этой самой школы. 

_Скорее, у окружающих Северуса был нелёгкий период._

— Он был влюблён в мать Поттера, — трагическим тоном продолжил Нотт, подхватывая повествование. — И она отвечала ему взаимностью, пока не встретила — кто бы мог подумать? — отца Поттера. 

— Злейшего врага Снейпа, — снова перехватил нить истории Малфой. — Конечно, Снейп был умнее, но отец Поттера окружил себя свитой, и вместе они могли расправиться хоть с десятью Снейпами: особой физической формой наш Северус не отличался. 

— И, разумеется, в конце концов мать Поттера выбрала высокого и сильного гриффиндорского охотника, оставив бедного Северуса собирать осколки сердца, — закончил Нотт, сделав вид, что вытирает слезу. 

_А неплохо у них получилось._

— Ага, — медленно произнесла Елена. — А кто такой Поттер? — осведомилась она, сделав вывод, что это довольно важный персонаж и уж точно знакомый Малфою и Нотту. 

— Да вон сидит. В круглых очках, — Нотт кивнул в сторону стола Гриффиндора, за которым было особенно шумно. 

Елена обернулась и пробежалась взглядом по улыбающимся лицам, без труда найдя вышеупомянутого Поттера. Довольно симпатичный брюнет сидел в компании девушки с очень пышной копной каштановых волос и рыжего веснушчатого парня в выцветшей мантии. Над ними развевался красный флаг с вышитым золотым львом. 

Елена пристально смотрела на Поттера, пытаясь представить его мать. Брюнетка? Скорее всего, она очень эффектная, раз в неё влюбился этот донельзя... сухой профессор. 

Будто почувствовав взгляд Елены, Поттер поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на неё. 

_Мерлин, как будто сцена из фильма._

Пышноволосая соседка Поттера, заметив, что приятель её не слушает, проследила за его взглядом и тоже уставилась на Елену, чуть нахмурившись. 

_Он уже занят?.._

Елена повернулась обратно к столу, незаметно стиснув под столешницей похолодевшие ладони. Отчего-то внутри стало неспокойно, будто сорвалась какая-то пружина, заставив сердце биться чаще. 

— Я бы хотела посмотреть на его мать, — произнесла она, видя, что сокурсники ждут её реакции. — Понять, кто вообще способен его заинтересовать. 

— Рыжая, кстати, — подмигнул Нотт. 

_Что?_

— Ну, значит, у меня есть шанс, — вяло пошутила Елена, снова косясь в сторону забытого вишнёвого пирога. Она уже почти решилась протянуть руку, как все вдруг резко замолчали: Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и объявил окончание ужина. Елена облегчённо вздохнула. 

_Я уж думала, до полуночи тут просидим._

— Проводить тебя до нашей гостиной? — предложил ей Дерок, вставая из-за стола. — Покажу, как у нас что, — он чуть улыбнулся. 

_Надеюсь, это не эвфемизм._

— Конечно, буду благодарна, — кивнула Елена, с удовольствием поднимаясь на ноги и чувствуя приятную тяжесть в животе. 

_Мне в любом случае самой до неё не добраться._

— Эй, Мортимер, что творишь? — нарочито возмущённо крикнул Нотт. — Увел девчонку прямо из-под носа! 

— Да тебе и не привыкать, верно? — насмешливо бросила ему Пэнси, сдерживая зевок. 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — пожал плечами он, забирая со стола овсяное печенье. 

Елена и Дерок не стали ждать дальнейшего развития спора. Мортимер уверенно шёл сквозь толпу учащихся, и те как-то сами собой расступились перед ним. Елена не отставала. Уже на выходе она машинально посмотрела на стол Гриффиндора и заметила, что парень в круглых очках проводил её взглядом. 

_Почему так бьётся сердце?_

— Ты уже решил, что будешь делать после окончания школы? — спросила она у Мортимера, чтобы не идти в неловкой тишине. 

_Ладно, Елена, тебе ведь на самом деле интересно._

— Я хотел бы углубиться в зельеварение, — сразу же отозвался Дерок, спускаясь по ступенькам. — Очень люблю эту науку. И с преподавателем повезло, как ни крути. 

_Ага, это я уже поняла._

Лестница задвигалась и медленно переместилась в другую сторону. 

— Здорово, что ты определился, — искренне произнесла Елена. Мимо пронеслась группа гриффиндорцев на другой лестнице. 

— А ты? — в свою очередь поинтересовался Дерок, небрежно скользнув взглядом по ученикам в алых галстуках. — Что насчёт тебя? 

— Я не знаю, — пожала плечами Елена. — Время покажет, надеюсь.

_В крайнем случае, просто запрусь в номере отеля и буду читать книжки._

— Разумно, — пробормотал Дерок. — Что же, я уверен, ты сделаешь правильный выбор.

— Ага. Спасибо, — немного помедлив, сказала Елена, глядя на профиль Мортимера. 

_Хотелось бы и мне быть уверенной в этом._

Лестница подъехала к неширокой, но красивой резной двери, за которой оказался коридор, плавно уходящий вниз. На стенах висели старинные подсвечники, длинные свечи которых горели странным зеленоватым огнем. 

— Эй, куда это мы? — заволновалась Елена, немного нервно разглядывая каменные стены. 

_Вдруг тут в ходу регулярные жертвоприношения?_

— Все в порядке, — заметив её замешательство, Дерок кивком указал ей на группки слизеринцев, идущих по этому же коридору. — Там — вход в нашу гостиную. 

_Другого места найти не могли?_

Коридор резко повернул и... уткнулся в тупик. 

_Куда пропали все те люди?_

— Скажи пароль, — чуть улыбнувшись, подсказал Мортимер, привычным жестом откинув назад волосы и глядя на Елену. 

— М-м, лунный свет?.. — неуверенно произнесла она, чувствуя себя дурой. 

И как только Елена сказала нужные слова, стена пошла рябью и стала чуть прозрачней. 

_Впечатляет._

— Молодчина, — одобрительно дотронулся до её плеча Дерок. — Теперь иди вперед. 

Елена сделала пару шагов прямо в стену и... прошла сквозь неё, очутившись в довольно большом помещении с высоким потолком, с которого свисала пара сложно сконструированных люстр. В нескольких углах комнаты ярко пылали камины, что, однако, совсем не добавляло тепла — но и холодно в гостиной не было. От стен, на которых висели двигающиеся картины, будто исходило едва заметное свечение, добавляя в атмосферу капельку нереальности происходящего. Антикварные диваны по периметру помещения постепенно заполнялись приходящими слизеринцами; кто-то сел у каминов, а кто-то и вовсе стоял у стены, прислонившись спиной к камню. Окон в гостиной не было вовсе.

_Мне тут определенно нравится._

— Что скажешь? — спросил Дерок, наблюдая, как Елена оглядывается по сторонам. 

Она сделала вид ценителя интерьера. 

— Симпатично, — важно отозвалась она и дёрнула плечом, не намереваясь в полной мере выражать своё одобрение. 

— Симпатично? — переспросили за её спиной, и ей даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто говорит. 

_Что, с первого раза не расслышал?_

— Да, очень неплохо, — повторила Елена, запрокидывая голову и разглядывая люстру. Сооружение будто попало сюда из эпохи киберпанка, хотя некоторые элементы определённо выглядели средневековыми. 

— Это не может не радовать, — отозвался Малфой, проходя в центр гостиной и поворачиваясь к Елене лицом. — Чувствуй себя как дома. 

Она продолжила разглядывать люстру, борясь с желанием спросить, а падали ли они когда-нибудь вниз?

Малфой ещё немного посмотрел на её шею, потом скрестил руки на груди и кивнул подошедшей Пэнси. 

— На нашем факультете не так уж и много девушек, поэтому мы живём по три или по два человека в комнате, а не по четыре, как все остальные, — уведомила она Елену. — Если я не ошибаюсь, ты будешь жить со мной и с Дафной. 

— Крайне сомнительное удовольствие, — пробормотал стоящий у стены Нотт, но Елена его прекрасно расслышала. 

_Согласна._

— Заткнись, — скривившись, бросила ему Пэнси. 

— Паркинсон, не командуй, — недовольно поморщился он. 

— Прекратите оба, — негромко сказал Малфой и цокнул языком. — Не надоело ещё?

— Нет, — хором ответили Пэнси и Тео, синхронно покачав головами. Елена не удержалась и хмыкнула. 

— А как насчет окон? — поинтересовалась она, вновь оглядывая комнату. 

— А их тут нет, — проинформировал её неслышно подошедший Забини, смуглый брюнет с короткой стрижкой. — Это же подземелье. Некоторые комнаты находятся прямо под Черным Озером. Какие уж тут окна?..

_И действительно, что это я?_

— А что, ты уже соскучилась по свету? — поднял бровь Тео. — Тогда тебе надо было не на Слизерин, а на Когтевран, Форсайт. Там шикарная башня, с которой можно разглядеть другой берег. И если вдруг солнце соизволит показать себя миру, то первым делом об этом узнают именно когтевранцы. 

_Отличная реклама._

Елена пожала плечами, чувствуя постепенно накрывающую её усталость. 

— Если честно, мне было плевать, куда, — рассеянно произнесла она, прикрывая ладошкой зевок. — Я могу уже пойти спать? Перелет и этот ваш... ужин вымотали меня окончательно. 

Малфой бросил на неё странный взгляд и уже собирался что-то сказать, но Мортимер его опередил. 

— Конечно. Я передам Снейпу, что ты у себя, — сказал он, снова поправляя волосы. 

Елена благодарно кивнула. 

— Пойдем, я покажу нашу комнату, — Пэнси подхватила её под локоть и потащила в сторону небольшой лестницы, покрытой ковром тёмно-зелёного цвета.

— Увидимся завтра, Форсайт, — крикнул Тео. 

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал Мортимер, на что Елена ответила лёгким взмахом руки. 

А Малфой просто проводил девушек скучающим взглядом. 

— Теперь ты — новая игрушка, — по пути шепнула Елене Паркинсон. — Приготовься.


	4. Первое утро

Утром Елена проснулась немногим раньше положенного. Она широко зевнула, медленно потянулась и вновь уронила голову на огромную пуховую подушку. События вчерашнего дня казались жутко далёкими, будто всё произошло не несколько часов назад, а несколько дней или даже недель. 

_Слишком много непривычных вещей для одного дня._

Комната Пэнси, Дафны и теперь ещё и Елены оказалась не особо маленькой, но вполне себе уютной. Разумеется, обстановка играла всеми оттенками зелёного. Мягкие ковры, укрывающие пол, тяжёлые настенные гобелены, пологи на двуспальных кроватях — от болотного до изумрудного, и даже старинная деревянная мебель, казалось, отливала этим цветом. Впрочем, Елена не имела ничего против: по большей части ей было всё равно. 

Убедившись вечером, что все её вещи аккуратно поставлены около застеленной кровати, Елена, не став их разбирать, достала из чемодана только расчёску и зубную щётку. Почистив зубы и с облегчением распустив волосы, она быстро скинула надоевшую мантию и, опустив полог, нырнула под мягкое одеяло. Её соседки ещё о чём-то разговаривали, но Елена уже спала, устало уронив голову на подушку.

Особое заклинание, имитировавшее звуки погоды, на этот раз дробно стучало капельками дождя по несуществующим окнам. Воздух в комнате был пропитан чем-то тоскливо-летним, именно тем, что незаметно исчезает к середине сентября, дымкой рассеиваясь в опадающих листьях, впитываясь в землю в ожидании следующего лета. 

Елена слышала тихое сопение Пэнси, искусственный, но такой настоящий стук дождя, легкий шелест тёмно-зелёных балдахинов и понимала, что именно так ей и предстоит жить ближайшие два года. Среди всех этих людей, абсолютно безразличных Елене, среди типичной для Англии дождливой погоды, в этом до ужаса чуждом и незнакомом мире... Вот если бы родители были живы...

Крошечная непрошеная слезинка быстро скатилась по её щеке и спряталась среди копны волнистых рыжих волос. Елена быстро провела рукой по лицу, стирая влажный след.

Никаких слёз. Никогда. Она пообещала себе это, стоя на похоронах и смотря, как красивый большой гроб из темно-красного дерева медленно опускается в вырытую яму.

И тогда она и вправду не проронила ни единой слезинки. 

Это потом, когда до неё окончательно дошло, что это — _конец_ , что больше не будет никаких совместных просмотров фильмов, нежного поглаживания по голове, тёплых блинчиков по утрам и даже ссор и споров — этого ничего больше не будет. _Никогда_. Вот тогда-то пришлось забыть про данное обещание. Почти три недели Елена просидела дома, беспрестанно рыдая. Она никого не хотела видеть. Цветы, конфеты, все эти утешающие и никому не нужные мелочи скапливались в прихожей. Люди приходили, стучались, не получали ответа и уходили. Пару раз соседи даже вызвали полицию, чтобы удостовериться, жива ли Елена. 

Порой ей хотелось, чтобы опасения соседей подтвердились. 

А потом приехал Фадж. В строгом костюме, со скорбным лицом. И предложил ей поучиться в Англии. Елена прекрасно помнила, как на мгновение расширились его глубоко посаженные глаза, когда она открыла ему дверь. Три недели рыдать и почти ничего не есть — такая диета не особо способствует здоровому виду. 

Но так вышло, что именно этот начинающий полнеть мужчина спас её. Он вытащил Елену из пучины слез и грустных мыслей. Отличная идея — сменить место жительства, сменить всё. Подальше от этого дома, города, страны. Подальше от места, где... где погибли её родители. По крайне мере, тогда ей казалось именно так. 

И вот она в самолете. В руках — только темно-синяя сумочка. В багажном отделении — два чемодана. Для новой жизни нужно не так уж и много. 

_Хватит._

Елена больно ущипнула себя за руку. Ей совершенно не хотелось заново прокручивать в памяти события последних месяцев, но воспоминания порой накатывали неконтролируемой волной. Фадж как-то предложил ей воспользоваться заклятьем забвения, и Елена до сих пор сомневалась: может, стоило согласиться? 

Мелодично зазвонили невидимые колокольчики, и на своей кровати шумно заворочалась Пэнси. Что-то пробормотав, она, судя по звукам поднялась с кровати. 

— Вставай, Даф. — Послышался шелест ткани и недовольно ворчание Гринграсс. — А то не успеешь распрямить волосы и пойдешь на первые уроки как Грейнджер. 

Дафна застонала, а шаги приблизились к кровати Елены. Довольно плотная Пэнси на удивление ходила почти бесшумно. Впрочем, это вполне могло быть заслугой пушистого ковра. 

— Форса... О, ты уже проснулась! — Пэнси откинула полог Елены. — Доброе утро. 

_На ней что, рубашка её прабабушки? Больше кружев было только у Людовика IV._

— И тебе, — Елена села на кровати и привычным жестом откинула назад волосы, мягкой волной устроившиеся у неё на плечах. — Какие дальнейшие действия? 

_Пожалуйста, пусть она скажет, что первый день — просто ознакомительный..._

Пэнси зевнула и неопределённо помахала рукой. За её спиной, нещадно ссутулившись, в ванную прошествовала Дафна, тоже зевая и протирая глаза пальцами. 

— Должны выдать расписание в гостиной, — она немного подумала и, видимо, решив, что этого для новенькой недостаточно, продолжила: — Этим занимаются старосты факультета, то есть Малфой и... а, слушай, Аниту же перевели в Шармбатон? — крикнула она Дафне, которая колдовала над волосами. Дождавшись утвердительного мычания, Пэнси покивала своим мыслям и пробормотала: — Тупая крашеная выскочка, туда ей и дорога, пусть теперь носит строгую форму вместо того, чтобы вешаться на всех особей мужского пола подряд... 

Елена вопросительно подняла брови. 

_Готова поставить свою палочку, эта Анита была отменно красивой._

— Короче говоря, — спохватилась Паркинсон, прекращая осыпать нелестными эпитетами бывшую старосту, — пока второй старосты нет, расписания нашему факультету выдаёт только Малфой. А потом — завтрак. 

_Хм, я точно не против подкрепиться. И на этом утро, в принципе, можно было бы и закончить._

— Спасибо за информацию, — кивнула Елена, опуская ноги на приятный мягкий ковёр и потягиваясь. — Какие же чудесные тут одеяла!.. 

— Ага... — Пэнси окинула взглядом Елену, не без зависти задержавшись на тонких ногах. — Классная татуировка. Верба? 

Елена кивнула. 

На её лодыжке и правда красовались изящные веточки, перевязанные тонкой лентой. Магическое тату — удивительная вещь, свойствам которой ещё только предстояло раскрыться. Впрочем, Елена не возлагала на это особых надежд: смысл родового знака, когда из всего рода осталась только ты?

— У вас в Америке так принято? — снова спросила Пэнси; кажется, ей было действительно интересно. Она чуть склонила голову набок, пристально изучая рисунок. 

— Это символ моей семьи, — пояснила Елена. — У моих родителей тоже такие были, и у их родителей и так далее. 

Паркинсон качнула головой. 

— Понятно, — задумчиво отозвалась она. — Круто. — И хмыкнула, подумав о чём-то своём. 

_Не буду спорить, это действительно круто. Ещё круче было бы, будь остальные члены рода живы._

— Я весь вечер хотела спросить... — из ванной высунулась голова Дафны. Часть её волос, идеально выпрямленная, красиво спадала на плечи. Вторая часть — завитки и разного размера локоны — не менее красиво парила в воздухе. 

_Магия, что сказать._

— Волосы у тебя крашеные или свои? — поинтересовалась она, не прекращая проделывать строго отрепетированные движения палочкой. Кудри послушно шевелились. 

_Медуза Гринграсс._

— На сто процентов натуральные, — подтвердила Елена и почесала макушку. 

_Мама всегда говорила, что у нас с отцом головы так и горят..._

— Интересный оттенок; не такой, как у семейки Уизли, — отметила Пэнси, подходя к своему шкафу и королевским жестом распахивая его. Надо признать, одежды там было как в небольшом магазинчике на углу какой-нибудь туристической улицы в приморском городке. 

_Что же, тут всё равно все носят мантии, так что никто не заметит, что я надеваю одну и ту же блузку больше одного раза._

— А кто это? — скорее из вежливости спросила Елена, открывая чемодан и вытаскивая первую попавшуюся кофту: серую водолазку с коротким рукавом из очень приятного коже кашемира. 

Фырканье Дафны было слышно даже из ванной. Пэнси дёрнула плечом и поморщилась, став немного похожей на мопса. 

— По дороге на завтрак расскажу, — сказала она. — Одевайся быстрее, Снейп не любит, когда кто-то опаздывает. 

— Да он вообще ничего не любит, — раздалось из ванной, и Елена согласно покивала головой. 

_Вот в чём в чём, а в этом я не сомневаюсь._

● ● ●

Из гостиной доносились голоса, когда Елена, Пэнси и Дафна спешно покинули комнату, выбиваясь из положенного графика минут на десять. Коридор был абсолютно пуст: все уже собрались. 

Пэнси выругалась на французском и быстрым шагом направилась к гостиной. Дафна, придерживая идеально выпрямленные волосы, засеменила за ней, цокая каблучками по каменному полу. Елена немного полюбовалась на малахитовые разводы на стенах и догнала соседок уже на небольшой лестнице. 

— Вы всё же решили осчастливить нас своим присутствием, — тоном, далёким от радостного, произнёс Снейп. Он стоял посередине гостиной, а вокруг него собрались все имеющиеся на факультете слизеринцы, теперь безмолвно взирающие на троицу. 

Елена поймала взгляд Дерока и едва заметно кивнула ему. Тот слабо улыбнулся и сделал страшные глаза, но она и без того понимала, что у них теперь будут неприятности. Рядом со Снейпом стоял безупречно одетый Малфой и держал в руках несколько пергаментов; видимо, их расписания. Его светлые волосы особенно выделялись на фоне тёмных мантий, красиво контрастируя с зелёным галстуком. 

_Красивый, чего тут спорить._

Елена встретилась взглядом со Снейпом и тут же пожалела об этом: в чёрных глазах было столько равнодушия, что хватило бы на всю жизнь. Декан Слизерина определённо был красивым мужчиной — когда-то в прошлом. Долгое пребывание в подземельях оставило свою беспощадную печать: узкое лицо исчертили тонкие морщины, кожа отсвечивала желтизной, а смоляные волосы явно нуждались в хорошем уходе. Впрочем, он всё ещё был высоким и подтянутым, и Елена была уверена, что не одна слизеринка по ночам мечтает о строгом профессоре.

_Неужели он так никого и не встретил?.._

— Простите, профессор, — Дафна очаровательно улыбнулась Снейпу, и, будь на его месте кто-нибудь другой, они бы отделались лишь взглядом с лёгким укором. Но на месте Снейпа был Снейп, поэтому Дафна могла улыбаться сколько угодно: своей участи им было не избежать. 

— Вы и мисс Паркинсон на ближайшие две недели составите компанию друг друг, убирая классы, — отчеканил Снейп. — Зайдите ко мне вечером, я выдам задания. 

Дафна и Пэнси синхронно вздохнули. 

_Может, он как-то по-другому относится к рыжим?.._

Снейп снова посмотрел на Елену, и та едва поборола искушение отвести взгляд. Вместо этого она вздёрнула подбородок и чуть улыбнулась, будто говоря, что ей мало дела до этого досадного недоразумения. 

_Надеюсь, все те, кто на меня пялятся, интерпретируют это именно так. И вы тоже, мистер Декан._

— Вы, мисс Форсайт, зайдите ко мне сразу после окончания занятий, — Снейп выделил голосом «сразу». — Мистер Малфой покажет вам, где мой кабинет. 

_Чтобы там расчленить меня и сделать новое зелье?_

Елена машинально посмотрела в сторону Малфоя. Тот глядел куда-то в сторону, показывая, что ему вообще всё равно и он лишь хочет, чтобы всё это быстрее закончилось. Из эмоций на его лице была только скука, но Елена не сомневалась, что всё это — показное. 

_Я-то знаю, что я тебе интересна._

— Да, сэр, я поняла, — Елена перевела взгляд обратно на Снейпа и кивнула. — Зайду. 

Рядом тихо ругалась Пэнси, постукивая носком туфли по полу. Дафна задумчиво накручивала прядь волос на палец. Прядь оставалась абсолютно прямой, и Дафна явно была очень довольна результатом. 

— Мистер Малфой, — Снейп повернулся к Драко, — будьте любезны, отдайте опоздавшим их расписания. — Он помолчал. — И только попробуйте не прийти вовремя на завтрак, — он хмуро посмотрел на Дафну и Пэнси, проигнорировал Елену и, развернувшись, покинул гостиную, унося за собой напряжение, приправленное толикой страха. 

Слизеринцы вяло последовали за ним, негромко обсуждая первые пары, плохую погоду, причёску Дафны и прочие важные вещи. Гостиная понемногу пустела, Малфой всё так же разглядывал стену, Пэнси выражалась уже на родном английском. Дафна всё-таки смогла закрутить прядь, и теперь с досадой смотрела на завиток. 

_Ну, с добрым первым утром, Елена._

Она проводила взглядом спину Дерока, который следил за первокурсниками. Пожалуй, единственный человек, с которым ей действительно хотелось поболтать. 

_Надо его догнать. Будто невзначай._

— Пэнс, Гринграсс, — Малфой наконец спустился на землю и посмотрел на сокурсниц. Как и Снейп, на Елену он даже не взглянул. 

_Не больно-то и хотелось снова встретиться с его серыми глазами._

— У меня будто дежавю, — поделился он, сжимая в тонких пальцах пергаменты. — Раз в шестой, кажется, — насмешливо добавил Малфой, вздёргивая подбородок. Его галстук, казавшийся издалека одного цвета, на самом деле был с тонкими серебряными полосками. 

Пэнси фыркнула и почти изящно сбежала по лестнице. Елена с изумлением смотрела, как она шутливо толкает Малфоя в плечо и вытягивает из пальцев пергамент. 

_Ладно, они же наверняка знакомы миллион лет. Или даже... Ведь это здесь приняты браки с рождения или как они там называются?.. В любом случае, не завидую им обоим._

Елена спустилась по лестнице и подошла к Малфою. Дафна со вздохом последовала за ней, придерживаясь за тонкие перила. От неё приятно пахло чем-то фруктовым, и Елена машинально глубоко вдохнула, втягивая аромат, и вдруг поймала лениво-пристальный взгляд Малфоя. 

А потом она громко чихнула. 

_Чёрт!_

Пелена заинтересованности в глазах Малфоя тут же сменилась на насмешку. Пэнси подняла тонкие брови, а Дафна хихикнула. 

— Говорил же, твои новые духи вызывают отторжение у людей, — наставительно произнёс Драко без тени улыбки на лице. — Пожалуйста, вылей на себя весь флакон, а потом помаячь перед Снейпом. Мы наконец выясним, человек он или голем. 

— Сам ты голем, — рассеянно отмахнулась Дафна, пробегая глазами по выданному расписанию. — Опять полно пар с Гриффиндором! — она раздражённо щёлкнула ногтем по пергаменту. — Нас что, хотят с ними объединить?.. 

Малфой протянул оставшийся листок Елене. Она осторожно взяла расписание из его руки, не отводя взгляда от его снова ставшими внимательными серых глаз. Он был выше Елены; чуть приталенная мантия глубокого миртового цвета подчёркивала хорошо сложенную фигуру, а бледная кожа казалась мраморной в приглушенном свете настенных подсвечников. 

_Даже не думай, Елена. Даже. Не. Думай._

— После уроков встретимся здесь, — почти приказал он. — Я провожу тебя к Снейпу. 

Елена машинально кивнула, не глядя сворачивая пергамент и засовывая его в сумку. Она бы ни при каких обстоятельствах не призналась даже себе в том, что на какой-то момент она просто смотрела в его глаза, будто загипнотизированная. 

_Ду-ра._

— Меня ждёт Блейз, — Малфой смотрел на Пэнси. — Догоняйте, — бросил он, прежде чем развернуться и быстрым шагом выйти из гостиной. 

Стена чуть дрогнула, когда он прошёл сквозь магическую преграду. Елена моргнула и с усилием сосредоточилась на реальности. Дафна продолжала терзать пергамент, Пэнси рассматривала ноготь на указательном пальце. Никто из них не заметил замешательства Елены. 

_И слава Мерлину._

— Думаю, нам стоит пойти, — наконец решила Паркинсон, подняв взгляд на Елену. — А то и правда опоздаем, и только боги знают, что с нами сделает Снейп. 

_Думаю, даже боги этого знать не захотят._

Дафна согласно кивнула. Светлые волосы красиво заструились по плечам, поблёскивая в свете горящих подсвечников. 

— Зельеварение, защита от тёмных искусств — и всё с этими крикливыми выскочками! — сетовала Гринграсс, когда они вышли в коридор подземелья. Елена поёжилась: было прохладно. — Астрономия с Когтевраном, это ещё ладно. И с Пуффендуем ничего нет, а то в том году была целая травология, такое мучение.. — она вздохнула и красивым движением откинула волосы за спину. 

_Интересно, сколько часов тренировки это заняло?_

— Ага, ты ещё забыла, что первые две недели пройдут среди горшков и моющих средств, — тоскливо процедила Паркинсон, явно борясь с желанием ударить кулаком по стене. 

— Да почему он так с вами? — Елена посмотрела на Пэнси. — Не может быть, чтобы причиной была только безответная любовь. 

_Может, кто-то из вас натирает доску мылом и льёт клей на его кресло?_

Тусклый свет шевельнул тени на лице Паркинсон, когда та взялась за ручку двери, ведущей из подземелий в холл с лестницами. 

— Всё из-за грёбаных Поттеров, — зло подтвердила она. — И сынок их, Гарри, тот ещё... Вечно лезет куда не надо, очкастый урод... 

_Ого, Пэнси. Ого._

В холле было людно: все спешили на завтрак. Лестницы с разной скоростью двигались по этажам, от одного прохода к другому, перенося сонных, но радостных учеников. После подземелья свет здесь казался слишком ярким, и Елена прикрыла глаза рукой. Хогвартс пока казался ей именно таким: то слепящим до рези, то сумрачно-зеленоватым, почти тёмным. И этот контраст сбивал с толку, не давая ей думать о прошлом и рефлексировать — за редким исключением. По крайней мере, до прибытия в Хогвартс Елена уделяла воспоминаниям гораздо больше времени, невольно, не желая этого, но поддаваясь давящей тени произошедшего. 

А сейчас её куда больше заботили прибытие вовремя на завтрак, первые уроки, разговор со Снейпом и, пожалуй, определённая пара человек. В голове Елены больше не было места на печальные размышления. 

Пэнси продолжала удивлять Елену ругательствами в адрес Поттера, пока они медленно поднимались по движущейся лестнице. Мимо проплывали живые портреты, украшающие стены, отовсюду раздавались приветственные оклики, и в целом Хогвартс казался донельзя живым и, пожалуй, доброжелательным. 

_Странное чувство. Может, какая-то приветственная магия?.._

К ругающейся Пэнси присоединилась Дафна. 

— А родители у него — магглолюбы, — сказала она, когда лестница подъехала к нужному проходу. — И, разумеется, большие друзья семейки крохоборов Уизли... 

_О, знакомая фамилия._

— Уизли? — повторила Елена, решив показать, что она всё-таки слушает, а не витает в облаках, разглядывая картину, на которой лошадь встала на дыбы перед молодой девушкой в свободном светлом платье. — Это которые рыжие?

Паркинсон кивнула, ступая на мраморную плитку пола. 

— Позор всей магической Англии, — она поджала губы, будто этот факт вызывал у неё досаду. Может, так и было. — Живут в многоэтажном бараке, кишащем тараканами и детьми. Папаша их повёрнут на маггловской технике; близнецы, как-там-их-зовут, хвала Мерлину, уже выпустились — их розыгрыши доводили всех до белого каления...

_Ну зачем я только спросила?.._

— Ронни, который учится с Поттером — недоумок, смысл жизни для него в еде; он постоянно что-то жуёт, — подхватила Дафна, по пути приветственно кивая какой-то девчушке, тоже со Слизерина. — Есть ещё одна, не помню, как там её. Настоящая серая мышь, даже цвет волос не спасает. И тоже дружит с этой грязнокровкой Грейнджер, чтоб её...

— Что ты там вякнула, Гринграсс? — задиристо спросил кто-то за их спинами, и Елена мысленно закатила глаза. 

_Первая разборка, прекрасно. Интересно, драка считается оправданием опоздания на завтрак?_

Пэнси резко обернулась, и её небольшой хвостик забавно дёрнулся. 

— Что слышал, Уизли, — презрительно бросила она. — У тебя что, ещё и слуховые проходы дырявые, как то старьё, которое ты пытаешься выдать за мантию?

Елена против воли повернулась, разглядывая стоящую напротив тройку гриффиндорцев: Уизли, пышноволосую девушку и, собственно Поттера. Последний с интересом смотрел на Елену, не выражая намерений участвовать в споре. 

_Мерлин, какие же у него глаза..._

— Интересно, а твоя сестрица будет донашивать одежду за тобой? — наигранно хихикнула Дафна. — Или вы всё же скинетесь и купите ей что-нибудь приличное? Носки, например. Или носок... — она улыбнулась так насмешливо, что Елена мысленно восхитилась: посмотрел бы кто на неё с таким выражением, ей бы тут же захотелось если не врезать, то хорошенько проклясть обидчика. 

_Неужели она действительно настолько презирает эту семью?_

— Мерлин, — поморщилась пышноволосая. — Это из твоего рта так завоняло, Гринграсс? Или это твои духи, никак не могу понять, — девушка вызывающе скрестила руки на груди, демонстрируя маленькие пальчики с аккуратными ногтями. На среднем блестело изящное колечко с рубиновыми вкраплениями. 

_1:1. Хотя духи хорошие, я бы определённо хотела себе такие же._

Уизли издал одобрительный смешок. Поттер молча смотрел на Елену. 

_Может, мне надо что-то сказать? Что-нибудь непринуждённое. «Давайте жить дружно»?_

— Привет, — вырвалось у Елены, и она тут же мысленно дала себе подзатыльник. — Мы, э-э-э, в общем-то, спешим. — Спорщики удивлённо смотрели на неё, и она постаралась легкомысленно улыбнуться. — Снейп... говорил там всякое... — Елена неопределённо махнула рукой в сторону, где, по её представлениям, были подземелья. — Давайте перенесём раунд на попозже?.. 

_За одно утро опозориться уже перед двумя парнями. Браво, Елена, аплодисменты. Выступила на бис, так сказать._

Поттер чуть улыбнулся, сияя своими зелеными глазами, а Пэнси цокнула языком. 

— Мы ещё договорим, — многообещающе произнесла она, поворачиваясь к гриффиндорцам спиной. Дафна последовала её примеру. 

— Уж не сомневайся, — бросил ей Уизли, а пышноволосая хмуро посмотрела на Елену. 

_Так, не поняла, а я-то тут причём?_

Впрочем, она не собиралась разбираться. Бросив последний взгляд на Поттера, который что-то тихо говорил Уизли на ухо, Елена быстрым шагом догнала Пэнси и Дафну. 

— Вот ты и познакомилась с Омерзительной Тройкой, — неприятно улыбнулась Паркинсон, входя в Большой Зал. — Поттер, Грейнджер и Уизли во всей красе. 

_Интересно, если я скажу, что Поттер симпатичный, они меня убьют сразу или перед этим слегка помучают?_

● ● ●

Елена с удовольствием поливала четвёртый по счёту блинчик вареньем, когда окружающие её слизеринцы вдруг замолкли, а кто-то осторожно тронул её за плечо. Связав между собой эти два события, Елена сделала вывод, что за её спиной стоит Снейп. 

Она медленно повернула голову, одновременно вспоминая, что и где она могла сделать не так, за исключением того, что случайно сбила первокурсника с Пуффендуя, когда шла к своему месту. 

Впрочем, её опасения не подтвердились. 

— Елена? — довольно высокий парень с ярко-алым галстуком убрал руки за спину, будто говоря, что больше тактильных контактов не будет. Его прямые чёрные волосы падали на лоб, чуть закрывая правый глаз. 

_Пришёл вызвать меня на дуэль?.._

— Форд, — вдруг неприязненно произнёс Дерок, отставляя в сторону кубок. — Чего тебе? 

Елена скосила глаза на Дерока. До этого она не слышала ни одной подобной нотки в его голосе. 

— Я пришёл поговорить с новенькой, а не с тобой, Мортимер, — спокойно отозвался парень. — Меня зовут Майкл Форд, я с Гриффиндора, — обратился он к Елене, больше не обращая внимания на Дерока. 

— Привет, — ответила Елена и, подумав, улыбнулась. 

_В конце концов, я не обязана подчиняться местным порядкам._

— Ко мне подошёл Дамблдор, — продолжил Майкл. — Сказал, что ты прекрасно разбираешься в древних рунах. Это так? 

_Это так, но вот откуда об этом узнал достопочтенный сэр директор, который видел меня первый раз только вчера?_

— Да, — кивнула Елена, решив оставить на потом выяснения источников глубоких знаний Дамблдора. — Я занималась ими в Ильверморни.

Слизеринцы молча слушали их диалог. Это немного напрягало, но Елена старалась не представлять в деталях то, что здесь делают с теми, кто нормально разговаривает с гриффиндорцами. 

— Отлично! — Форд искренне улыбнулся. — Сегодня после ужина профессор Бэбблинг будет обсуждать с нашим кружком программу курса по древним рунам на этот год. Я бы хотел предложить тебе присоединиться. Что скажешь? — он явно привычным жестом откинул тёмную прядь назад. 

_Тут есть кружок по древним рунам!_

— С удовольствием, — сдержанно отозвалась Елена, радуясь внутри. — Большое спасибо за приглашение, Майкл, — она вежливо склонила голову. 

— Вот и хорошо, — кажется, гриффиндорец был в лёгком шоке, что с ним нормально разговаривают. — Тогда встречаемся в библиотеке сразу после ужина. Знаешь, где это? 

_Э-э-э-э-э, нет. И вряд ли после такого кто-то из моих сокурсников согласится показать мне дорогу._

— Найду, — пообещала Елена. 

— Тогда мы тебя ждём, — Форд кивнул на прощанье и, развернувшись, вернулся за свой стол. 

_Три, два, один..._

— И что это сейчас было? — подняла брови Пэнси, оторвавшись от разговора с Дафной. В одной руке она сжимала кубок, в другой — вилку. В общем, она выглядела крайне угрожающе. 

— Ты и правда собираешься проводить время среди кучки заучек? — Дафна чуть откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на Елену. 

_Нет, я не спятила, не надо так глазеть._

Дерок делал вид, что занят омлетом, но Елена понимала, что он тоже ждёт ответа. Нотт, как обычно ничего не скрывая, тоже уставился на неё, оторвавшись от старинного фолианта, который читал весь завтрак. 

— Не понимаю, что такого, — пожала плечами Елена, двигая к себе блюдо с пудингом. — В конце концов, мне интересны руны, а не люди. И я свободна от предубеждений, — подумав, добавила она, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. 

Мортимер хмыкнул. 

— Звучит резонно, — негромко заметил Забини, проводя рукой по короткому ёжику тёмных волос. — Предмет всегда можно обособить, в конце концов. 

_Мерлин, это что, разумный человек?_

Пэнси закатила глаза, а Дафна вернулась к своему завтраку. 

— Ещё убежишь оттуда, — авторитетно пообещала Паркинсон. — Запомни этот момент, — она со стуком опустила кубок на стол. 

— Всенепременно, — пообещала Елена и бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону Малфоя: а как отреагировал он? 

Малфой внимательно смотрел на неё и едва заметно улыбался. 

Елена быстро опустила глаза, сделав вид, что крайне заинтересована в пудинге. 

А в её спину упирался другой, не менее внимательный взгляд ярко-зелёных глаз за линзами круглых очков.


	5. История магии

В расписании первым предметом значилась история магии. Особого энтузиазма на лицах слизеринцев не было, шли на урок они очень неохотно и как могли оттягивали момент захода к класс. Пэнси, заметив, что Елена с удивлением разглядывает еле-еле идущих сокурсников, пояснила:

— Не самый интересный предмет, знаешь ли, — она манерно вздохнула. — Не просто скучно, но ещё и невероятно утомительно. До сих пор не могут найти живого преподавателя, представляешь? — она покачала головой, придерживая рукой кожаную лямку сумки. 

_Живого?.._

— А, ну да, — Пэнси снова уловила замешательство на лице Елены. — Наш преподаватель — призрак. 

Некоторое время они шли в молчании. Елена ждала объяснения, Паркинсон ждала вопроса. 

_Всё интереснее и интереснее._

— Нет, серьёзно? — первой не выдержала Елена. — У вас есть преподаватель-призрак? 

Идущая рядом Дафна хмыкнула, одновременно подмигнув идущему навстречу старшекурснику с их факультета. Елена видела его за столом, он всё утро рассеянно пролистывал конспекты, исписанные непонятными символами. 

— Он раньше был живым, — сообщила Гринграсс. — Но потом умер. И пришёл на урок уже в бестелесной форме. Сначала все были в шоке, а потом, видимо, говорить ему об этом было уже как-то неловко. 

_А что, на самом деле, резонно. И зарплату платить не надо... О, боги, а может, из Хогвартса нельзя уйти, даже став призраком?!_

Они в очередной раз свернули, и Елена поняла, что ориентироваться в замке она не будет ещё очень долго. Бесконечные коридоры, один в один похожие друг на друга; лестницы, движущиеся и навсегда застывшие между каменных стен; колонны, статуи, высокие стрельчатые окна... В замке не хватало только одного: указателей. 

— И что вы должны проходить сегодня? — поинтересовалась Елена, не без интереса разглядывая картину, на которой чрезвычайно худой рыцарь протягивал разодетой в пух и прах полной даме безупречно белую розу. Дама кокетливо отворачивалась, не забывая строить глазки и изящно взмахивать пухлой ручкой. Рыцарь не оставлял своих попыток, забегал с другой стороны, дама снова отворачивалась. 

— Историю, — пожав плечами, отозвалась Дафна, придирчиво разглядывая свой маникюр. — В том году мы остановились на... Кто-то там кого-то отравил с помощью придворного зельевара, потом зельевар отравил отравителя... Пэнс, что там было? 

— Я что, помню? — Паркинсон фыркнула, и хвостик из жидких волос качнулся, касаясь её плеча. — Лично я готовились к СОВ на этих уроках. 

Елена кивнула головой, принимая информацию к сведению и жалея, что один из её любимых предметов здесь явно не на том уровне. 

Почти во всех случаях любовь к предмету прививает преподаватель. Дисциплина может быть невероятно интересной сама по себе, но преподавай её зануда-формалист, вся магия обучения и тяга к познанию новых глубин пропадёт через несколько занятий. Но если наставник всей душой любит свой предмет, если он стремится передать эту любовь — знания расцветают новыми красками. 

Елена незаметно вздохнула, вспоминая уроки истории в Ильверморни. У них была обязательная история магии и необязательная — история магглов, не-магов, как звали их в Америке. Историю магии вёл мистер Хендрик Ван де Иден. Высокий и стройный чистокровный голландец являлся одним из лучших выпускников Скандинавской Академии Волшебства, а также обладал весьма запоминающейся внешностью, став предметом внимания многих учениц с самого начала своего преподавания. Елена не была исключением, частенько заглядываясь в обеденном зале на стол преподавателей и хихикая над шуточками однокурсниц про персональные уроки истории. 

Их общение не выходило за рамки учебного процесса в классе до тех пор, пока однажды в библиотеке они одновременно не взялись за одну и ту же книгу Грейнона Валентайна. Взялись — и сразу же отдернули руки с вежливым: «Берите вы!» Потом — «Нет, что вы!..»

«— Разве мы не затрагивали эту тему несколькими уроками ранее? — Хендрик поднял бровь, разглядывая слегка покрасневшую ученицу. 

— Да, но мне захотелось подробнее узнать о Шумерском Магическом периоде, — честно ответила Елена, рассматривая собственные туфли.

— Подробнее? — он с любопытством прищурился, пряча улыбку в уголках тонких губ. — Спросили бы у меня, вместо того, чтобы читать скучную древнюю книжку».

Елена продолжила разглядывать преподавательский стол и смеяться над шутками однокурсниц, но пару раз в неделю она допоздна засиживалась в библиотеке в компании Хендрика, со сверкающими глазами и толстенной тетрадью, которой дорожила по сей день, изредка перечитывая и поглаживая исписанные страницы. Она больше не краснела, встречая взгляд серых глаз, больше не смущалась, отвечая на его вопросы. Порой, выходя за рамки истории, они обсуждали любимые книги, однажды сойдясь во мнении, что писатели не-маги существенно выигрывают у литераторов магического мира. 

_Как же жаль, что больше мы не увидимся._

— Э-эй, Форсайт! — голос Пэнси показался Елене удивительно противным. — Ты вообще слышала, о чем мы говорили?..

Она отрицательно покачала головой, с сожалением позволяя так внезапно нахлынувшим приятным воспоминаниям расплывчатыми тенями ускользнуть обратно в коридоры памяти. Серые глаза с искоркой веселья растворились в настоящем, подмигнув на прощанье. 

_Он обещал прислать письмо..._

— Задумалась о чём-то? — дежурно поинтересовалась Гринграсс, не ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. 

Елена не стала обманывать её ожидания и вежливо улыбнулась. 

_Ты не хочешь слушать, я — отвечать. Идеально._

Они прошли ещё несколько метров, свернули и остановились перед округлой толстой дверью, не отличающейся от десятков других дверей в этом замке. 

_Нет, серьёзно, указатели или хотя бы просто таблички совсем не помешали. Как они сами тут ориентируются?.._

— Добро пожаловать в обитель скуки, — Паркинсон кивнула в сторону двери. — Надеюсь, ты взяла с собой что-нибудь, чем можно будет занять себя эти пару часов. 

— Могу одолжить расчёску, — благосклонно предложила Дафна. 

Елена подавила гомерический смешок и, услышав шаги, повернулась в сторону подошедших сокурсников. 

_Привет, Малфой._

— Вы что, пошли сразу через Русалочий холл? — спросил Блейз, останавливаясь напротив Пэнси. — Мы решили, что спешить не стоит, поэтому вернулись в гостиную за шахматами, — он продемонстрировал коробку размером с учебник. 

— Заклятье уменьшения — вещь, — покивал Нотт, приглаживая волосы. — Иногда мне тоже приходится кое-что уменьшать, чтобы не приводить девушек в состояние восторженного обморока, — он пошло подмигнул Елене. 

Дафна с Пэнси как по команде закатили глаза, а Елена скривилась. 

— Я бы больше поверила в то, что ты используешь Энгоргио, — отозвалась она, вызвав одобрительный смешок со стороны Гринграсс и взгляд Малфоя, который она расценила как заинтересованный. 

— А ты проверь, — Нотт явно не собирался лезть за словом в карман; наоборот, подначивания со стороны оппонента только раззадоривали его. 

_Как ребёнок, честное слово._

— Делайте, что хотите, только после урока, — ровно произнёс Малфой, глядя в сторону. Он старался не смотреть на Елену, когда говорил. — Мы опаздываем уже на три минуты. 

_Я так понимаю, никто особо не рвётся на эту пару._

— Чтоб ты знала, мне достаточно и трёх минут... — начал Нотт, но вдруг замолчал, прислушиваясь. 

Елена с недоумением посмотрела на него, когда вдруг тоже услышала довольно знакомые голоса. 

— ...И, значит, он говорит: «Минус десять баллов Гриффиндору». Я такой: «За что, профессор?» А он: «За то, что вы взяли на урок еду», — и кивает на ма-аленький кусочек хлеба у меня в руке. А я ему: «Но, профессор, я же еще не в классе!» А он... — показавшийся из-за поворота Уизли нелепо захлебнулся словами, вытаращившись на стоявших около двери слизеринцев. Идущие рядом Грейнджер и Поттер тоже застыли от неожиданности.

_Привет, Гарри._

Несколько секунд две группы учеников молча мерили друг друга взглядами. Свечи в канделябрах тихо потрескивали, нагнетая обстановку. Грейнджер хмурила густые брови, Малфой лениво склонил голову набок. 

_Почему Забини так смотрит на Грейнджер?_

— Какого чёрта? — наконец озвучил мысли присутствующих Нотт, воинственно подняв узкий подбородок. 

— Э-э-э, — информативно протянул Уизли, почесав рыжую макушку. — Мы, это...

Паркинсон фыркнула, Гринграсс закатила глаза, а Елена смотрела на Гарри, стёкла очков которого немного блестели в свете от канделябров. 

— У нас тут урок, — тоном, от которого стены вполне могли бы покрыться ледяным налётом, оповестила Грейнджер, почему-то смерив недовольным взглядом Елену. 

_А я-то тут при чём?.._

— И у нас! — задиристо отозвался Тео, складывая руки на груди и готовясь к очередным взаимным оскорблениям. 

_Мерлин, только не это опять._

— Так вот почему Снейп так злорадно усмехался, — сокрушенно пробормотал Уизли, с досадой цокнув языком.

Малфой и Блейз синхронно подняли брови. 

_Они как Дафна и Пэнси, только мужской вариант._

— Нам заменили первый урок трансфигурации на историю магии, — пояснил Поттер, переводя взгляд на Драко. 

_А у него зеленые глаза._

— До конца года? — по-настоящему ужаснулась Гринграсс, расширив глаза. 

Все трое кивнули. Будто иллюстрируя сказанное, вдалеке послышался топот ног.

— О, а вот и наши, — оживился Уизли, вскидываясь. 

Паркинсон схватилась за голову, Нотт застонал, закрыв лицо руками. На губах Уизли заиграла победоносная улыбка, а Поттер весело посмотрел на Елену. 

_Не могу сказать, что не рада этому._

● ● ●

— ...В начале XVI столетия эдиктом Великого инквизитора Альфонсо Манрикеса... — до невозможности монотонный голос призрака безжалостно нагонял дремоту. Профессор Биннс парил в воздухе, поводя прозрачной рукой каждый раз, когда озвучивал ту или иную дату. Насколько его текущая ипостась позволяла разглядеть, он был лысым, с лошадиным лицом, окружённым седой клочковатой бородой. 

Елена зевнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и скучающе оглядела небольшой кабинет с невысоким потолком и круглыми окнами, которые сейчас были распахнуты настежь, впуская в помещение потоки свежего сентябрьского воздуха. На улице тучами серело небо, с минуты на минуту обещая ливень. Если хорошенько прислушаться, можно было различить крики озёрных птиц и гулкий завораживающий отголосок шума листвы Запретного леса. 

За первой партой, прямо перед Еленой и Забини, сидела Грейнджер вместе с Поттером. Пришедшие первыми слизеринцы рассредоточились по краям класса и теперь занимались своими делами. Малфой что-то тихо шептал Нотту, тот кивал с необычно серьёзным видом, машинально постукивая указательным пальцем по чистому пергаменту. Сидящий рядом с Еленой Забини читал толстый потрёпанный том учебника по углубленному зельеварению. Грейнджер же, которая без труда пробилась за первую парту, что-то прилежно строчила в толстенной тетради, иногда поднимая растрёпанную голову, чтобы уточнить тот или иной факт. Поттер палочкой гонял по столешнице белоснежное пёрышко, периодически роняя его на пол. 

_Интересно, как у неё получается не отвлекаться?_

Елена снова зевнула и посмотрела на спину Поттера. Он опять уронил пёрышко, за что заработал недовольный взгляд Грейнджер, которая умудрилась сделать это, не переставая писать. Елена внутренне восхитилась этим умением и чуть приподнялась на стуле, чтобы взглянуть на тетрадь гриффиндорки. Абсолютно ровные строки с маленькими аккуратными буквами. Грейнджер могла писать не глядя, и Елена сочла это следствием долгих лет практики.

_Она начинает мне нравиться._

— Эй, ты что делаешь? — оторвавшись от чтения, вопросительно прошептал Забини, заметив её манипуляции. — Спина затекла? 

Елена чуть покраснела и села обратно на место. 

— Она... — Елена не знала, как объяснить, поэтому просто кивнула в сторону гриффиндорки, надеясь, что Забини поймёт и не сочтёт её странной. 

На лице Блейза появилось странное выражение, которое тут же пропало. Елена сочла это пониманием. 

— Чего ты ожидала, она же умнейшая молодая ведьма последнего столетия, — в шёпоте сложно было различить эмоции, но Елене показалось, что она услышала тщательно скрываемое восхищение. 

_Так-так, Блейз._

— А скажи, — Елена подперла щеку кулаком, развернувшись к соседу, — неужели никто не просил поменять преподавателя? — она краем глаза заметила, как дёрнулась Грейнджер, но не обратила на это внимания. 

Забини недоуменно нахмурился. 

— Зачем? — в его карих глазах читалось непонимание. 

Теперь настала очередь Елены удивляться. 

— Разве это не очевидно? — она обвела взглядом класс. — Посмотри, никто же не слушает! Кроме неё, — Елена качнула головой в сторону Грейнджер, — но это всё статус самой умной ведьмы. Но остальные... 

Блейз сделал останавливающий жест рукой. 

— Слушай, — он вздохнул, будто объяснял что-то неразумному ребёнку, — ты пойми, этот урок — он для нас как дополнительное время, в которое мы можем доделать домашнее задание, почитать или просто отдохнуть. И никто — я серьезно — никто не хочет, чтобы этот статус менялся. Из всей школы Биннса слушает только Грейнджер, и даже её всё устраивает, пока она может расслышать его бубнёж. 

_М-да, Англия. Отличная система образования, ничего не скажешь._

Посчитав вопрос закрытым, Забини снова опустил голову, возвращаясь к чтению. Желтоватые страницы его книги пестрели схемами и мелкими буквами, и Елена с ужасом подумала, что если ей придётся такое читать, то хорошему зрению придётся помахать ручкой. 

_С другой стороны, у нас с Поттером уже точно найдётся что-то общее._

Елена посмотрела на парящий в воздухе призрак, который, заложив прозрачные руки за прозрачную спину, продолжал бубнить:

— ...Для этого были созданы специальные кольца и зеркала. Чтобы вызвать духа с помощью кольца...

Елена чуть не застонала, готовая биться головой об парту. Как, как можно было одним голосом навевать такую скуку, что желание учить этот интереснейший предмет пропадало напрочь?..

_Мерлин, я так скучаю по Хендрику!_

Она скосила глаза в сторону парты Малфоя и Нотта. Они продолжали тихо шептаться, только теперь Нотт выглядел скорее удрученным, а Малфой — сочувствующим. Пряди его платиновых волос тускло поблескивали в неровном свете небольших люстр, и оттого его лицо казалось выточенным из мрамора. 

Малфой вдруг едва заметно дёрнулся, будто почувствовав её взгляд, и Елена уже хотела отвернуться, но... не могла, зачарованно глядя, как он медленно поворачивает голову и смотрит, смотрит прямо на неё. 

Это длилось всего пару секунд, но Елене показалось, что время застыло, оставив их вдвоём. Серые глаза, в которых палитра привычных эмоций утрачивала чёткие очертания, прячась за пеленой наигранного безразличия, казалось, смотрели прямо Елене в душу, отпечатываясь несмываемым следом в воспоминаниях. 

_Отвернись, дура, отвернись, возьми себя в руки, хватит пялиться!!_

На лице Малфоя не отразилось ни единой эмоции. Он равнодушно отвёл взгляд и продолжил говорить с Ноттом, а Елена больно ущипнула себя за руку, возвращаясь в реальность. 

_Молодец. Просто умница. Браво. Осталось только выйти на середину Большого зала и крикнуть, что тебе нравится Малфой. И Поттер заодно._

Щёки залились алым, и Елена пожалела, что не оставила волосы распущенными: густые пряди отлично бы скрыли унизительный румянец. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, она вытащила из сумки пергамент с расписанием и уставилась в одну точку. 

— Следующая пара — травология, — не поднимая головы от книги, произнёс Блейз. К большому облегчению Елены, он не заметил предыдущего обмена взглядами, погруженный в чтение.

_А можно перевестись на другой факультет?.._

— Надеюсь, преподаватель живой? — вяло пошутила Елена, всё ещё чувствуя жар на коже. 

Забини хмыкнул и кивнул. 

— Профессор Стебль, милая пожилая дама. Любит шляпки и свои растения, — он бросил взгляд на расписание Елены. — Трансфигурация третьей парой. В этому году мало кто на курсе её выбрал. Ты сама выбрала, или тебе в ознакомление поставили? 

Елена поковыряла ногтем уголок пергамента. 

— Фадж дал мне список предметов, чтобы я посмотрела, чем хочу заниматься, — пояснила она. — От трансфигурации я не отказалась. Я всё ещё лелею мечту превратиться в какое-нибудь кусачее растение, чтобы меня никто не трогал, — она подняла краешки губ, показывая, что пошутила. 

Забини улыбнулся, оценив. 

— Её ведёт профессор МакГонагалл, с которой ты уже знакома, — сказал он, и Елена тоже радостно улыбнулась: декан Гриффиндора ей очень понравилась. — В этом году я отказался от этого предмета, но Тео, Малфой и, кажется, Гринграсс будут ходить. 

_Так. Можно спешно поменять выборку предметов?_

— Так, а в четверг у тебя третьей парой... — Забини вгляделся в расписание. — Смотри, тут два предмета: астрономия и травология. Это дополнительные пары, и ты можешь выбрать что-то одно. 

— Допустим, выбираю астрономию, — быстро решила Елена, для которой это даже не было вопросом: смотреть на звёздное небо казалось делом гораздо более интересным, чем копание в грязной земле. 

В эту же секунду надпись «травология» исчезла из ячейки, оставив одну астрономию. Елена моргнула, оценив красивый эффект. 

— Астрономия у нас с когтевранцами, — известил её Блейз. — Полагаю, на этой паре ты будешь одна из Слизерина, — он помедлил. — Но, насколько я понял, тебя это совершенно не волнует. 

_Всё правильно понял._

Елена рассеянно кивнула, продолжая исследовать расписание. Оно казалось на удивление свободным. В Ильверморни свободного времени хватало на то, чтобы сделать домашнее задание и, пожалуй, немного прогуляться вокруг школы. Все остальные часы были заняты дополнительными занятиями, библиотечным временем, поездками в город и мастер-классами от известных волшебников по самым различным видами магии. 

— Вы что, не учитесь по субботам? — удивленно констатировала она, даже не представляя, чем можно занять целый свободный день. 

_Смотреть на капли дождя или слоняться по бесконечным коридорам?_

— Нет, — так же удивленно ответил Забини. — Это же выходной. Кто-то идёт в Хогсмид — это небольшая деревенька неподалёку от станции. Кто-то остаётся здесь. Всегда есть, чем заняться, — он невольно решил осветить мучающий Елену вопрос. — Тренировки по квиддичу, отработки у Снейпа, отработки у МакГонагалл, отработки у Филча... — он ухмыльнулся, увидев, как вытягивается лицо Елены. — Хотел бы я сказать, что это шутка, но нет. Я предпочитаю проводить время в библиотеке или в нашей гостиной. И там, и там — тишина и спокойствие, — он чуть прищурился, будто вспоминая что-то приятное. 

Елена уже собиралась задать следующий вопрос, когда Грейнджер, снова передёрнув плечами, резко развернулась к ним и, глядя то на Блейза, то Елену, прошипела: 

— Будьте добры, помолчите хотя бы пять минут, вы мешаете учебному процессу! — меж её бровей прорезалась вертикальная морщинка, и, если бы Елена знала гриффиндорку чуть лучше, она бы поняла, что это верный признак гнева. 

Сидящий рядом Поттер тронул Грейнджер за плечо, но она быстрым жестом сбросила его руку, продолжая прожигать взглядом Забини. 

_Хм, а она довольно симпатичная._

— Я бы не сказала, что это можно назвать учебным процессом, — вежливо начала Елена, но Забини её перебил. 

— Что, Грейнджер, мешаем тебе переписывать учебник? — насмешливо поинтересовался он, чуть наклонившись вперёд. Елена приняла этот жест за выражение превосходства, однако на самом деле Блейз пытался прикрыть книгу, которую читал под партой. 

Грейнджер стиснула челюсти, так, что на её скулах заходили желваки. 

— Понимаю, для тебя это новость, но некоторые пришли сюда, чтобы учиться, — процедила она, повторяя жест соперника и тоже наклоняясь вперёд. Поттер снова поднёс руку к её плечу, но так и не дотронулся. 

_Если начнётся драка, я даже не знаю, на кого ставить._

Впрочем, быть причиной разгорающегося конфликта Елене не хотелось совершенно. Она закусила губу, спешно думая, как можно разрешить ситуацию, за которой потихоньку начал наблюдать весь класс. 

— Пожалуйста, давайте не будем ссориться, — наконец сказала она, не придумав ничего лучше. — Это моя вина, я спросила, как, э-э-э, пользоваться расписанием. Извини, пожалуйста, если мы помешали тебе слушать профессора, — Елена посмотрела в расширившиеся от удивления глаза Грейнджер. 

Забини тоже выглядел изумлённым, и Елена подумала, что, кажется, в концу этой недели она точно доведёт оба курса до сердечного приступа. Впрочем, как они до сих пор сами друг друга не поубивали, всё ещё оставалось для неё загадкой. 

Грейнджер некоторое время смотрела на Елену, будто пытаясь понять, издевается она или нет. Потому она резко качнула головой, так, что пряди волос качнулись вместе с ней. 

— Извинения приняты, — бросила она и развернулась обратно. Поттер тут же принялся что-то тихо говорить ей на ухо, почти касаясь губами её мочки, и Елена вдруг почувствовала резкий укол ревности. 

_Спокойно, он не твоя собственность. Вы вообще с ним так-то даже не знакомы._

Забини продолжал сидеть с поднятыми бровями. Слизеринцы тихо перешептывались между собой. Малфой смотрел куда-то в сторону доски. 

_Я знаю, что ты всё видел, можешь не притворяться. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. С блеском вышла из такой сложной ситуации! Ай да я!_

Елена против воли довольно улыбнулась и снова повернулась к Блейзу. 

— А что с воскресеньями? — произнесла она на тон ниже, будто ничего не произошло. — Тоже день отдыха? 

Забини моргнул. 

— Дополнительные предметы, — автоматически ответил он, рассеянно глядя на Елену. — Надо выбрать не меньше двух. 

— Большое спасибо, — чинно кивнула Елена и, сунув расписание обратно в сумку, сделала вид, что внимательно слушает профессора. На самом деле она едва сдерживала смех, наконец понимая, в какое общество попала. 

Чопорное консервативное сообщество британских магов очень напоминало остальные чопорные консервативные сообщества, коих в истории — что магической, что немагической, — встречалось немало. Сплошные предрассудки, которыми забивались мозги детей с самого детства преобладали в этой системе, которую никак нельзя было назвать способствующей хоть какой-то эволюции. Предубеждения против не-магов, точнее, магглов, на корню срезали любую возможность дальнейшего развития, и Елена не сомневалось, что все структуры подобного общества уже давно прогнили изнутри, грозясь рухнуть при малейшем ветерке. 

_Что же, Хогвартс, настало время взглянуть на мир современным взглядом._

На передней парте, тем временем, разворачивалось новое действие. Грейнджер, отложив перо, что-то тихо, но яростно втолковывала Поттеру, а тот отрицательно качал головой, несогласно блестя зелёными глазами. 

— Урок окончен, — невнятно пробормотал Биннс, когда раздался серебристый звон колокольчика. — Домашнее задание на доске, — он провёл рукой по лысине и, плавно проплыв до стены, скрылся в каменной кладке.

Стоило профессору покинуть кабинет, как Грейнджер вскочила на ноги и, не глядя засунув учебные принадлежности в сумку, вылетела из класса, провожаемая удивленными окликами Уизли. Поттер же некоторое время глядел ей вслед, одновременно позволяя Елене смотреть на его профиль, а затем спокойно записал домашнее задание и начал складывать вещи. 

_Хм-м, кажется, они поссорились._

Внутри стало чуть теплее, и Елена мысленно себя за это отругала. 

— Смотри-ка, как изящно ты заставила их поругаться, — Забини качнул головой, убирая книгу в сумку. — А я-то уже подумал, что ты от чистого сердца... — он ухмыльнулся и кивнул ей. — Увидимся на травологии. 

Он присоединился к уходящим Малфою и Нотту и вышел из кабинета в толпе остальных спешащих поскорее уйти учеников. Елена проводила его недовольным взглядом. 

_И вовсе я не планировала этого!.._

Она стиснула в пальцах ручку и посмотрела на доску, на которой после слов профессора проявилось домашнее задание. Внутри отчего-то было нехорошо, будто она сделала что-то недоброе; при этом Елена чётко отдавала себе отчёт в том, что она действительно сожалела, что помешала Грейнджер слушать Биннса. Значит, дело в том, как это воспринял Забини. Почему-то Елене не хотелось, чтобы окружающие считали её такой же слизеринкой, какими были Дафна и Пэнси. 

_Да-да, все окружающие, без исключения. А не только пара конкретных людей._

Она бездумно повертела ручку, вглядываясь в написанные мелом слова. 

_Может, я и на Слизерине, но вот становиться слизеринкой совершенно не хочу._

— Эссе о последствиях инквизиции, — внезапно произнёс Поттер, не оборачиваясь. Елена посмотрела на его спину. — Кажется, сегодня он решил нас пощадить. 

Она моргнула и недоуменно нахмурилась. 

_Это он мне?.._

— Травология... — гриффиндорец повернулся и посмотрел куда-то за Елену. — Интересная наука... 

Елена продолжала молчать, во все глаза глядя на Поттера. Вокруг шумели шестикурсники, собирая вещи и обсуждая прошедшую пару. В правом углу, где сидел Уизли, кто-то громко расхохотался. 

_Так, он точно разговаривает со мной. Но почему? Это какая-то ловушка? Мерлин, вот я и начала думать, как слизеринец..._

Многострадальная ручка даже скрипнула, так сильно сжала её Елена. Она не знала, как реагировать. 

— Я — Гарри, — он наконец посмотрел на неё. В его зелёных глазах мерцали искорки смеха. 

_Так, не вздумай ляпнуть что-нибудь... что-нибудь, что ты обычно ляпаешь._

— Елена, — представилась она и внутренне похлопала в ладоши. 

_Молодец, пока хорошо держишься._

— Это правда? Ну, то, что ты сказала Гермионе, — веселый взгляд вдруг стал пристальным, и Елена сглотнула.

 _В смысле? Может, он про расписание? Правда ли я не могла разобраться или что-то вроде того?_

Видимо, разглядев непонимание в глазах Елены, Поттер улыбнулся и качнул лохматой головой. 

— Прости, если это было похоже на допрос, — он поправил очки. — Просто ты извинилась перед... ну, ты понимаешь. Это совсем не похоже на поведение Слизерина. 

_Нет, не понимаю. Извинилась перед?.. Перед гриффиндоркой? Перед девушкой? Перед лохматой девушкой? Перед умной девушкой? Что не так с Грейнджер?_

Елена только пожала плечами: она не знала, что сказать. И дело было даже не в непонимании ситуации; отчего-то столь близкое соседство с Поттером сильно выбивало из колеи. 

_Знакомо, не правда ли? Давай, теперь чихни, как это было сегодня с утра._

— Если хочешь, могу проводить тебя до теплиц, — предложил Гарри, но тут с разных сторон подошли Пэнси и Уизли. 

_Ну почему так невовремя?!_

— Гарри, что происходит? — недоуменно произнес рыжий, любимым жестом почесав макушку. — Зачем ты с ней разговариваешь? 

— Тот же вопрос, Форсайт, — нахмурилась Паркинсон. — Зачем ты с _ним_ разговариваешь? 

_А вы похожи больше, чем думаете._

Проигнорировав вопрос Уизли, Поттер поднялся со стула, убрал свою тетрадь в сумку и похлопал друга по плечу. 

— Ещё увидимся, Елена, — он как-то очень естественно кивнул ей, и гриффиндорцы вышли из класса. 

В кабинете оставалось совсем мало народу. Елена потянулась за собственной сумкой, ожидая повторения вопроса от Паркинсон. Она была уверена, что та так просто эту тему не оставит. 

— Я всё ещё жду ответа, — тут же напомнила Пэнси, нетерпеливо подёргивая ремешок сумки. — Я видела, как ты поссорила его с Грейнджер; теперь он пытался оскорбить тебя? 

_М-да. О нормальном общении тут явно даже не слышали._

— Пэнси, — как можно более терпеливо сказала Елена, поднимаясь на ноги, — я не думаю, что это интересная тема для разговора. Где проходят уроки травологии? 

Паркинсон посмотрела на неё со смешанным выражением на лице. 

— В теплицах, — холодно ответила она. 

_Ну и пусть._

— Пойдём? — Елена перекинула лямку через плечо. 

Из кабинета они вышли последними.


End file.
